


Uncharted Territory

by petrovacharm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom San, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanboy San, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Wooyoung, Inexperienced San, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Sexting, Top Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovacharm/pseuds/petrovacharm
Summary: To any other person it would’ve been another ordinary Tuesday. To any other person but San.San manages to win a ticket to ATEEZ' fansign in his city. Wooyoung openly flirting with him at said fansign only intensifies the feelings San has for him. What it leads to is uncharted territory for San.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/jonstargaryens/status/1142156680903479296) short video of Wooyoung being a tease, as always. I've had several meltdowns because of this video already.
> 
> This is (not counting a drabble I wrote over 5 years ago) the first fanfic I've ever written. I have no experience whatsoever when it comes to creative writing so hopefully this won't disappoint..
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :).

To any other person it would’ve been another ordinary Tuesday. To any other person but San.

His favorite band, ATEEZ, had recently made a comeback and they were in the middle of doing promotions for the album. Promotions season meant that they would be doing fansigns where they would meet with fans. All you had to do was buy albums at the designated record store to enter the lottery and have a chance at a ticket. He was therefore currently lining up at said record store, balancing twenty CDs in his arms. Twenty CDs were nothing in the grand scheme of things. After all, when would he get another shot at meeting them and being able to interact with them? More specifically, when would he get another shot at meeting Jung Wooyoung?

His eyes had immediately been drawn to Wooyoung from the start. He had seen the Treasure MV for the first time a few months ago and the purple-haired man had immediately demanded his full attention with the way in which he moved his body while dancing. It was obvious that Wooyoung was a dancer by trade, his movements being fluid yet hard-hitting at the same time. It wasn’t just the way that he danced that grabbed San’s attention though. His alluring eyes, strong jaw line and full, pouty lips made San weak in the knees. If he had to describe his type, if he even had a particular one, it’d be with those three descriptors.

While Wooyoung’s dancing and his looks had reeled him in in the beginning, it wasn’t until he had started watching ATEEZ’ new variety show WANTED that he had started to actually develop feelings for the man. The man’s duality was what did him in: on the one hand Wooyoung was giggly and a complete dork, while on the other hand he was the true incarnation of Pothos, the Ancient Greek God of sexual longing, yearning and desire. One minute he would be messing around with the other members, laughing his beautiful high-pitched laugh while the next one he would be giving the camera bedroom eyes, enchanting every single viewer.

It was this potent combination that had bewitched San, body and soul. It wasn’t even worth fighting his newly-developed feelings as it had been a lost cause as soon as he had seen the first episode - he had accepted his fate.

It had been this acceptance of fate that led him to the decision to try and win a spot for the upcoming ATEEZ fansign in his city.

Having paid for his twenty CDs - the cashier had not even batted an eye - he collected his proof of purchase, on which his lottery ticket numbers had also been printed, and safely stored it in his wallet. He’d have to wait until later that night when the record store would notify the winners.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To any other person it would’ve been another ordinary Tuesday. To any other person but San.

At 9PM on the dot he opened his email account to see if he had received any new emails. An innocent-looking (1) next to his inbox grabbed his attention and his heart started pounding. He frantically moved his cursor to hover over it and clicked on it.

“Congratulations, you have won a ticket to ATEEZ’ fansign on Saturday!”

He stared at his screen in disbelief. He…. had won? He had actually won a ticket to the fansign? The franticness of a minute ago had dissipated completely and in its place a sense of incredulity and shock had appeared.

It was at that moment that his phone rang, the caller ID reading ‘Yeosang’, who was his best friend. He picked up but was still unable to say anything due to the shock of having won. Yeosang’s “San? Hello? Are you okay?” shook him out of his daze.

“Yeosang….. I won….”

“Won what?”

“The fansign…” San whispered.

“OHMYGOD! I had completely forgotten that you were trying your luck with that! You won a ticket?”

“I…. yeah..”

It was at that point that it finally hit San. He was going to see and meet his favorite band. He was going to meet the man that he had fallen head over heels for.

He started crying. How was he ever going to handle this? Handle being in front of Wooyoung? How would he ever be able to stand out enough from the crowd so that he’d notice him?

Yeosang saying “You’ll be okay, San. We’ll prepare for it together and make sure you look absolutely amazing.” is what made him realize that he had said those things out loud.

He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to regain his composure. After a minute or so he had calmed down a little bit and asked Yeosang if he had time to help him prepare on Thursday, to which the answer was yes.

Having made these plans with Yeosang, knowing that his best friend would ensure that he would look absolutely breathtaking for the fansign, he could finally breathe steadily again.

The rollercoaster of emotions that the day had brought him had made him incredibly tired so he said good night to Yeosang and went to bed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On Thursday evening, Yeosang came over to San’s apartment to help him pick out an outfit. While San was nervously picking at the shirt he was wearing, Yeosang rummaged through his closet to find an outfit for San to wear.

So far, he had picked out two pairs of jeans and three shirts. While Yeosang continued to sift through his clothes, San tried on the pieces Yeosang had picked out already.

The first pair of jeans, black and high-waisted, was too large on him, so it was quickly tossed to the side. The second pair however, light blue and ripped at the knees, fit him perfectly and accentuated his thighs and butt.

He showed it to Yeosang, who quickly agreed that it was  _the_  pair of jeans, stating that Wooyoung would not be able to take his eyes off him. Flustered, San quickly waved off his comment, yet couldn’t help but smile.

Having decided on the jeans, they moved on to the shirts. All three shirts that Yeosang had picked out looked good. Good but just…. not quite right. Feeling a little bit deflated, San took off the third one and sighed.

Yeosang wasn’t going to give up that easily though, so he kept searching through San’s closet. After a few minutes of looking through more clothes, an “Aha! Found it!” could be heard.

Yeosang had taken San’s soft and slightly oversized lilac sweater out of his closet and shoved it in San’s hands.

“This is  _the_  one! I’m sure of it!” he exclaimed.

San put it on and walked over to the full-length mirror to take a look at the complete outfit. What he saw in the mirror had him speechless. Yeosang was right, the combination of the light blue ripped jeans and the oversized lilac sweater was perfect.

Feeling slightly more confident, San smiled softly. Yeosang appeared behind him and hummed appreciatively.

“You should tuck in the sweater a bit at the front and wear your dark blue sneakers to complete the outfit,” he said, to which San agreed.

While San did so, Yeosang looked deep in thought.

“You know what you should do? Wear the soft red eye shadow you sometimes wear. You’ll look so ethereal that it’ll take his breath away.”

San smiled at Yeosang, called him his life-saver and quickly went into his bathroom to put on the make-up. Ten minutes later, he walked back into his bedroom where Yeosang was waiting for him. Yeosang grinned at him and ushered him towards the mirror to take in the whole look.

San stared at his reflection.

“I look…. really good” he thought to himself and smiled in disbelief.

Yeosang put his chin on San’s shoulder and hugged him from behind.

“If Wooyoung’s breath isn’t taken away on Saturday when he sees you he must be a robot. You look absolutely beautiful, San.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To any other person it would’ve been another ordinary Saturday. To any other person but San.

It was 8AM and he was wide awake. Thankfully he had been able to get about seven hours of sleep so he wouldn’t be dead on his feet at the fansign. Having bags under his eyes would’ve ruined his carefully put together look.

The fansign wouldn’t start until 5PM, so San had about seven and a half hours to kill before he had to leave his apartment. Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to get any work done for his courses at University, he sighed, grabbed his laptop and opened Netflix. He clicked on a random drama that the website recommended to him in order to pass the time.

Five episodes later, Netflix dared to ask him if he was still watching  _Romance is a Bonus Book_. He grumbled a little and closed the website. He hadn’t been paying much attention to the last episode anyway due to becoming more and more nervous so he figured he might as well stop watching.

He got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom to take a shower. He needed to wash his hair so that it’d smell good. Having done so, he decided to scrub his whole body and shave certain parts of it, ensuring that his skin would feel silky smooth.

“Just in case,” he thought, giggling to himself after realizing how unrealistic that sounded but enjoying the thought anyway.

After spending a good twenty minutes or so in the shower, he turned it off and grabbed a towel to dry off. He grabbed his scented body lotion and lathered his body in it. Even if Wooyoung didn’t notice him, he’d at least feel good about himself.

Having finished putting on body lotion, he let it dry for a few minutes before walking to his bedroom again. The night before, he had laid out his clothes on the plush chair in the corner of his bedroom. He put on his tight, black boxers first before putting on his white socks. Next up were his light blue ripped jeans that accentuated his curves in all the right places. Second to last was the lilac sweater that Yeosang had also picked out, he put it on and tucked it into the front of his jeans a little. Lastly were his dark blue sneakers that completed the outfit.

Once he had put on everything he went to stand in front of the full-length mirror once more.

“Yeosang, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” he thought to himself.

About ninety minutes were left before he had to leave in order to be there ahead of time - he didn’t want to take any risks and thus wanted to be there early.

He walked to his bathroom once more in order to put on his makeup. After roughly ten minutes he had finished, the result being a soft red smoky eye and some lip tint. He eyed himself in the bathroom mirror and liked the result of his efforts. The red eye shadow matched his hair - black with red streaks - beautifully.

Having finished getting ready, he took a picture in front of the full-length mirror as well as a close-up selca of his make-up and sent both to Yeosang, who texted back about a minute later, having anticipated that San would need the encouragement and approval.

“You look stunning! He won’t be able to take his eyes off you!” it said. San smiled softly and texted back a quick thank you.

He double-checked his bag to see if he had everything he needed and made sure that he had his album that he was going to get signed with him as well as the questions written down on post-it notes for each of the six members.

After having ensured that he had everything packed and ready, he had roughly an hour left to kill and opened up Netflix again, judgment by the website itself be damned.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At 3:30PM San grabbed his bag and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He leaned his forehead against the door for a few seconds and focused on his breathing.

“This is really happening,” he thought and tried not to have a mild panic attack about the whole ordeal. Being okay for now, he took his phone out of his bag and sent a quick text to Yeosang, telling him that he was leaving for the fansign.

“Good luck! You look gorgeous! Knock him dead!” was Yeosang’s reply, giving San the confidence boost that he needed at that moment.

He had to take three different subways to get to the part of the city where the fansign was taking place and it took him forty-five minutes to reach the venue.

Having arrived with about thirty minutes to spare, San entered the building and walked towards the reception desk, the lady manning it smiling at him in a kind manner. After explaining to her why he was there she pointed him towards the right room.

Before being able to enter the room, his ticket and ID were checked by ATEEZ’ staff, ensuring that he had the right to be there. A wristband was secured around his wrist and the staff checked the post-it note questions that he had prepared to make sure that they were appropriate.

After having been given the all-clear, San was allowed into the room.

He had never been to a fansign before but had seen pictures of some so he knew what to expect regarding the set-up. A long table with six chairs on each side had been placed at the front of the room on the elevated stage. The members would be sitting on one side of the table while fans would be sitting on the other side. As for now, the members weren’t there yet.

The rest of the room was filled with rows of chairs where a few dozen other fans were already waiting and talking to each other. He noticed that the vast majority of the fans were girls or women, which wasn’t something unusual. He was used to being part of the minority and didn’t mind it.

He sat down in the seventh row, not wanting to be up first but also not wanting to be last. Moreover, this way he could admire the members from up close for a little while before it was his turn.

The rows started to fill up with other fans and about twenty minutes later a member of the staff went up on stage holding a microphone.

“Hello everyone, welcome to ATEEZ’ fansign! Please take out your album that you will get signed by the members, including the post-it notes with questions. The rules have been explained to you when you entered this room, please adhere to them. The members will be out shortly and then we will get started with the signing part of this fansign. Afterwards, the members will perform “Pirate King” for you. Thank you for your cooperation and attention.”

San did as they were asked and took the album out of his bag. While doing so, he noticed that his hands were shaking and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

He was going to see ATEEZ in a few minutes.

He was going to  _meet_  ATEEZ in the next thirty minutes or so.

He was going to be face to face with  _Wooyoung_.

He had to calm himself down and steady his breathing. He had to. He wanted to be able to interact with the members as much as possible and that wouldn’t be possible if he was hyperventilating, or worse, crying. So he thought of Yeosang’s last text and focused on how it had made him feel confident about himself. He looked very lovely, if he might say so himself, and he would kick himself later if he ruined his make-up by crying.

Suddenly, there was some commotion amongst the crowd and he looked up. The members had started to walk onto the stage, lining up in front of the signing table. Hongjoong had entered the room first, followed by Yunho, Mingi, Jongho, Wooyoung and lastly Seonghwa.

San’s eyes were immediately drawn to Wooyoung. He couldn’t help it. After all, how often would he get the chance to look at Wooyoung with his own eyes?

The members introduced themselves and welcomed everyone before sitting down at the table in the same order in which they had entered the room. This meant that Wooyoung would be second-to-last.

San had to wait a while before it was his turn, as he had sat down in the seventh row on purpose. While doing so, he glanced at the members one at a time, though in the end he ended up looking at Wooyoung for the longest amount of time.

At one point, Wooyoung didn’t have a fan seated in front of him so he looked up and glanced at the crowd. He made eye contact with a few girls sitting near San before he locked eyes with San.

San knew he looked surprised, yet couldn’t help it. He had not expected Wooyoung to notice him so soon as the crowd was quite large. The smile Wooyoung directed at him was sweet, but quickly turned into a small smirk when San bit his bottom lip and started to blush. The next fan was sitting down in the chair across from Wooyoung, but before he focused on her he quickly winked at San, deepening his blush.

Once Wooyoung had looked away, San rummaged through his bag to find his phone, all the while whispering “ohmygod” to himself. He opened up his texting conversation with Yeosang and sent him a quick message, needing the emotional support.

“Yeosang!!! He just  _looked_  at me! He  _smiled_  at me! And then he fucking  _winked_  at me! I haven’t even gone up yet to get my album signed, how will I survive talking to him???”

Yeosang’s first reply simply read “fesdhtryewras,” reflecting how San was feeling. In the second message that quickly followed he said, “I  _told_  you!! You look  _gorgeous_! He’d be insane not to notice you! Just be yourself!”

There were multiple reasons why Yeosang was his best friend, him being San’s emotional support system being one of them. In times such as these, he couldn’t be more grateful for Yeosang.

He put his phone in his bag again and noticed that in roughly five minutes it’d be his turn to go up on the stage and get his album signed so he started to mentally prepare himself for it.

Five minutes passed by quickly and before he knew it a staff member asked him to walk towards the stage as it would be his turn soon. There were only two girls waiting in front of him and soon enough he was asked to walk up the steps to the stage.

He sat down in the first chair, facing Hongjoong, and said hi to him. They briefly talked about the album and Hongjoong answered his post-it question asking him to order the members from calmest to craziest.

After a minute or two he had to move on to Yunho, with whom he had a nice conversation about the upcoming world tour.

Third in line was Mingi, who greeted him with a big infectious smile on his face, making San smile back at him. While talking to Mingi, he realized that only Jongho was left before he’d be face to face with Wooyoung. Trying to remain calm and collected, he finished his conversation with Mingi and stood up to move on to the next chair.

While doing so, he made the mistake of already looking at Wooyoung and they once again made eye contact. He felt his cheeks heating up once again and cursed himself for blushing visibly and easily. He quickly sat down on the chair across from Jongho and tried to focus on him. He did like all the members after all and he did want to have a conversation with all of them.

Jongho had noticed the small exchange between him and Wooyoung though and looked at him with a teasing smile. Choosing to ignore it, San started talking to Jongho about the performance the band had given at a TV show a few days ago. Luckily, Jongho had mercy on him and didn’t bring up the moment he had had with Wooyoung.

Time went by faster than expected and before he knew it he had to finish his conversation with Jongho and had to move on to Wooyoung.

He sat down as gracefully as possible and looked Wooyoung in the eyes with a small, shy smile on his face.

“Might as well try and make the best of it,” he thought to himself so he took the initiative and uttered a soft “Hi” to Wooyoung.

The smile that Wooyoung smiled back at him could only be described with one word: radiant. He was absolutely beautiful and lit up the entire room.

“Hi there, what’s your name?” he asked San.

“It’s San…” he said softly. He wished he wasn’t so shy in front of the man he was head over heels for but he couldn’t help it.

“That’s a beautiful name, love. It’s very nice to meet you.”

San was sure that he would be blushing for the next ten years after hearing Wooyoung calling him ‘love’ in his beautiful voice. He wasn’t sure however how he was going to survive the next two minutes.

He replied with a quiet “thank you” after which Wooyoung asked him where he wanted him to sign the album. He showed him the page and before he could pull his hand back, Wooyoung had reached out to pull the album towards him so he could sign it, letting their fingers brush together on purpose when doing so.

San quickly pulled his hand back and lowered his head, trying to hide the fact that he was biting his bottom lip quite furiously. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was Wooyoung purposely flirting with him? He hadn’t seen him do this with any of the other fans that went up before him…

When Wooyoung was done signing his album, San noticed that he had written down “To my angel San” and had added a small heart at the end.

Before reading and answering the post-it question, asking Wooyoung what he does to cheer himself up when he’s feeling down, Wooyoung looked up at San and winked at him once more.

Wooyoung had finished writing down his answer, “reading messages from ATINY and thinking about ATINY!”, and looked up again.

San’s blush wasn’t going to go away any time soon and he had accepted it at this point.

He thanked Wooyoung softly, subconsciously biting his lip again afterwards.

Wooyoung gave him his album back and when San reached out to grab it, Wooyoung covered San’s hand with his own and stroked it with his thumb.

“Thank you for coming today, beautiful San,” he said while making eye contact with San.

San ducked his head down again and blushed even more furiously.

A staff member announced that everyone had to move on to the next member so Wooyoung had to let go of San’s hand so that San could move on to Seonghwa. Wooyoung didn’t do so immediately though, but lingered for a few seconds while squeezing San’s hand softly.

When he had let go of San’s hand, San grabbed his album and had to move on to Seonghwa. Once he had sat down, he held the hand that Wooyoung had held with his other one - lost in thought for a couple of seconds.

He heard someone clearing their throat and quickly looked up, feeling embarrassed. Seonghwa smiled at him knowingly, but thankfully didn’t tease him any further.

They talked about one of the songs and Seonghwa signed his album. After his time with the members was up, he got up from the chair and said goodbye to Seonghwa.

Glancing back one last time at Wooyoung, he was surprised to see that Wooyoung was already looking at him. He whispered a soft “bye” and smiled shyly at Wooyoung, who smiled back at him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

San had sat down on an empty chair in the front row after having descended the steps the led up to the stage.

ATEEZ would perform “Pirate King” when every fan had gotten their album signed so he wanted a good spot to see them - and especially Wooyoung - perform.

Roughly twenty minutes later the signing part of the fansign had finished and the members descended the same steps as San had previously descended.

They were goofing around with each other for a couple minutes, talking to a few fans here and there, when a staff member announced that the performance would start in two minutes.

The members prepared themselves and got into their positions.

Once the music began and they started dancing, San was captivated by Wooyoung. The fluidity of his movements was mesmerizing and mixed with the hard-hitting movements it stirred something in San’s stomach.

The chorus approached and San was still continuously watching Wooyoung. At the end of the chorus, when the choreography changed into the smooth shoulder movements, Wooyoung looked him straight in the eyes, bit his lip, and made a come hither motion with his hand.

San’s brain short-circuited at that point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first attempt at writing fic..
> 
> Not quite sure yet how many chapters it will have, so I’ve updated the chapter count to reflect that :).
> 
> Might turn this into a series eventually.
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you might've noticed, I've changed the chapter count to reflect that I'm not sure yet how many chapters this fic will have. I was initially planning on it being a oneshot, that changed quickly to a twoshot and now I just don't know how many chapters there'll be (though if I'd have to guess I'd say somewhere between 5 and 10, but who knows, maybe it'll end up being more).
> 
> If you want to see writing updates, and a whole lot of other stuff, you can find me on twitter [@jonstargaryens](https://twitter.com/jonstargaryens).

San’s first reaction to what had just happened was to hide his face in his hands. After a few seconds he clenched his fists, holding on to the sleeves of his sweater, and carefully glanced over the top of his knuckles.

Wooyoung wasn’t looking at him at that exact moment, giving San a moment to breathe, but their eyes did meet again during the next verse of the song. San, who was still hiding his face partially behind his hands, gasped softly when they did. Wooyoung, however, aimed another radiant smile at him. If San hadn’t been paying _very_ close attention to him, he would have missed the quick, teasing wink that followed.

He had always known that Wooyoung was a flirt. It had become quite clear when watching videos from concerts or ATEEZ’ variety show WANTED. To have Wooyoung flirt with him though, was a whole ‘nother story. He, of course, hoped that it wasn’t _just_ for fun and that there was something more behind it, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to live in that dream and break his own heart. Not allowing himself to do that didn’t mean that he wasn’t ecstatic about everything that had happened though.

San’s heart was racing and he was on cloud nine. Even if it was just for fun from Wooyoung’s side of things, he had at least noticed San, and that was enough. It was more than San could have ever hoped for.

He ended up lowering his hands and hoped for another moment of eye contact, which happened near the end of the song. San, wanting to take the initiative again, bit the left side of his lower lip and smiled bashfully at Wooyoung, who was surprised that San initiated things this time, so he smiled back at him.

The members finished performing Pirate King shortly after and received an enthusiastic round of applause from the fans that were present. Hongjoong was given a microphone by a staff member and thanked everyone for their constant and unrelenting support, saying ATEEZ loved them for it unconditionally.

After Hongjoong finished talking, the members said goodbye and waved to the fans, exiting the room through a door next to the stage.

San watched them leave the room one by one, his eyes lingering on Wooyoung’s back.

Staff asked the fans to gather their belongings and exit the room so that they could clean up, as the event had now finished. San made sure he had put everything in his bag and got up out of his chair. He looked around the room one more time, wanting to take everything in so that he could remember it all clearly. Once he reached the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and had to smile. He had met ATEEZ. He had met Wooyoung, who had given him the best experience he could have ever hoped for. He was just so thankful.

When he had left the building, he walked towards the subway station. Some of the other fans had lingered to talk to each other, but all he wanted was to go home and relive the whole experience when telling Yeosang about it.

San texted him, “Come to my place in one hour, I _need_ to tell you everything!” to which Yeosang quickly replied, saying he would be there.

After roughly forty-five minutes, San was back home. He closed his front door behind him, took of his shoes and crashed on his dark grey couch.

He took his signed album out of his bag, stroking the cover of it almost reverently. Opening it, he looked through the pages and paused for a little bit every time he came across a signed one. All of the members had dedicated it to him, adding “to San” to the pages. When he reached the one signed by Wooyoung, he was taken back to the exact moment when Wooyoung had signed it, remembering how flustered he had felt when he saw that he had added “to my angel San” and how Wooyoung had winked at him when he saw how flustered it had made San.

San sighed happily, the whole day had been a dream come true.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Yeosang came in. They each had a key to the other’s apartment because with how often they spend time together it was just easier.

Yeosang took off his shoes as well, grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and sat down on the couch next to San.

“Tell me _everything_ ,” he said, after giving one of the bottles to San, and San did. He didn’t leave out any details, wanting to share the whole experience with Yeosang. Furthermore, he wanted his two cents on whether or not Wooyoung was paying him special attention or if San had simply been too caught up in it all.

After having heard everything, Yeosang told San that if he had to place a bet, he would definitely say that Wooyoung had been paying him special attention. Yes, Wooyoung was a flirt, but they had never seen any footage of him flirting with a fan to the extent that he had done with San.

San felt his cheeks heating up and softly asked Yeosang, “Do you really think so? Would he actually be attracted to me?”.

Yeosang raised his left eyebrow a little. He wished San was more self-confident. He was beautiful, smart and one of the kindest people he had ever met. He deserved the world.

“Yes, I really think so. If he wouldn’t be, he would be blind.”

“ _Yeosang!_ ”

“It’s true San, and as your best friend it is my duty to remind you how amazing you are, even if you don’t always believe it.”

San softly hit Yeosang’s shoulder, but muttered a quiet “ _thank you_ ” afterwards.

“Ooooh!!!” Yeosang suddenly exclaimed, to which San looked at him bewilderedly.

“You know what date it is tomorrow right?” Yeosang asked.

“The twenty-second…?” San said, still confused about what Yeosang was trying to say.

Yeosang smiled at him triumphantly, “Exactly! And what happens every month on the twenty-second?”

Suddenly San realized what he was getting at: ATINY selca day.

Seeing that San had realized what he meant, Yeosang grinned at him, saying, “You are always telling me how the members stalk twitter and especially the ‘ATINYselcaday’ hashtag so you should post one tomorrow with Wooyoung!”

Knowing that Yeosang would not accept no for an answer, San figured that he might as well agree to it. After all, what did he have to lose? The chances that Wooyoung would actually see his post were astronomically small, but posting a cute couple-y photoset would at least make San feel good about himself.

Yeosang suggested taking some pictures right now, while San was still wearing the same outfit and make-up, claiming that it would make him even more recognizable to Wooyoung.

San quickly went into his bathroom to check whether or not his make-up was still looking good. He added some more lip tint, as it had rubbed off a bit over the course of the day.

He walked back into the living room and had Yeosang double-check his outfit and make-up to make sure he looked good.

After receiving the all-clear from him, San opened up the _Snow_ app on his phone. It would even out his skin tone and blur any impurities. He opted to not use a special filter - no cat ears or stars this time - wanting it to just be his own face.

Twenty minutes later, Yeosang, who had been given the task to select a selca, had selected the one he liked the most and showed it to San. San had to admit, he looked…. beautiful.

They went through San’s photo library on his phone to look for a picture of Wooyoung that’d match with the selca they had just selected.

“Just how many pictures of him do you have saved on your phone, San?” Yeosang asked him teasingly.

Choosing to ignore his jab but blushing a bit anyways, San kept scrolling through the pictures until he found the perfect one.

The last thing he would have to do now is think of a perfect quote that would accompany the pictures. He wanted it to exude a soft, romantic feeling, figuring he might as well go all out. Thinking of his favorite ATEEZ song, _Promise_ , he came up with a short but simple option:

“𝒥𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝑒, 𝐼 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓂𝒾𝓈𝑒.”

He opened up the Twitter app and clicked on the ‘new post’ button, wanting to create a draft so that it would be ready to post tomorrow. He added the pictures and pasted the quote - having googled a website that would allow him to type it in a swirly font. He saved the draft and showed it to Yeosang, who had been waiting impatiently.

“That’s perfect, San,” he told him with a genuine smile on his face.

San closed the Twitter app and put down his phone. Even though he was quite happy with his selca, he was still self-conscious and was anxious about Wooyoung possibly seeing the post, also because of the quote that he added to it.

Not wanting to think about it too extensively until it was time to post it tomorrow, he suggested a _Game of Thrones_ marathon to prepare for the upcoming season to Yeosang. Yeosang wholeheartedly agreed because he loved the show _and_ he knew that San needed to be distracted or his anxiety would eat him up.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yeosang had ended up staying the night, making sure that San was distracted. They had finished their _Game of Thrones_ marathon, for now, around 3AM and had both crashed in San’s bed, sharing the big duvet.

When they woke up at approximately 11AM, Yeosang urged San to post the draft he had saved the night before.

“Might as well do it now San so that you can focus on other things after. Plus, if they do check the tag today they will probably do so during the afternoon so it will be good to have it up ahead of time!”

San knew Yeosang had a point, yet was still anxious to post it because he did not want to get his hopes up.

In the end, he gave in and opened up the Twitter app, going to his drafts. He selected the #ATINYselcaday draft and before he could change his mind he quickly clicked on _post_.

Realizing that it would be all up to fate now, San let out a deep breath and tried to relax his tense shoulder muscles.

Sensing that San needed the emotional support, Yeosang decided to stay with him for a couple more hours to make sure that he was okay.

At 2PM, San decided to check his Twitter to see if he had any notifications. The app told him he had (352). “But how??” San thought to himself. He only had thirty followers after all.

San looked at Yeosang in shock, his face resembling that of a goldfish ‘gasping for air’.

“I have 352 notifications?!?” San told him, and in response to that Yeosang grabbed the phone out of San’s hand to check it himself.

302 likes, 30 retweets and 20 replies it said. Yeosang clicked on the heart icon to check which accounts had liked San’s post and there it was, right there at the top: @ATEEZofficial.

He turned the phone around to show San, who, when he saw, started to cry quietly.

It had been the only #ATINYselcaday post that the official account had liked and the fandom on twitter was going slightly crazy. Never before had the official account liked one of these posts. Yes, they had hinted at stalking the tag every month, but they had never liked a post on the app.

San knew all of this, which is why he could not hold back the tears. This had to be a sign.

He heard Yeosang saying something, but was so out of it that he did not hear clearly what was being said.

“San, you have a DM as well,” Yeosang repeated.

“Can you open it for me?” San asked, his hands shaking too badly to do so himself.

Yeosang did and read the message quickly, gasping when he had finished reading it.

“San….. you might want to read this yourself. Like, right now,” Yeosang told him softly.

San urged his hands to stop shaking and took the phone from Yeosang, reading the message.

 

  
_“Dear San,_  
_Words cannot describe how happy I am to have found your post in the #ATINYselcaday hashtag. You look as angelic as you did yesterday and took my breath away once more. You have been on my mind since we have met and I would really like to see you again._

_I know this message must come as a surprise to you and that you will probably doubt whether or not it is truly me as I am sending it from my private account. That is why I have attached a short video to prove to you that it is me._

_Love, Wooyoung_

_P.S. Promise is my favorite song too ;-).”_

 

San stared at his phone in complete and utter shock. His first reaction was to throw his phone across the room but he stopped himself from doing so, as he realized he did not have the money to buy a new one.

He noticed the video that had been sent after the message and clicked on it. Wooyoung’s smiling face appeared on his screen.

 

_“Hi San, I just wanted to show you that it is really me. Please message me back, if you want to. I’d really love to get to know you better.”_

 

The video ended with Wooyoung sending him a finger heart.

San was still crying quietly, but was now smiling through his tears. Wooyoung flirting with him had not been just for fun. It had actually meant something and this proved it.

He turned to Yeosang, “Yeosang you _need_ to help me write a reply, _please_.” Together, they mulled over what to say for a good twenty minutes and ended up sending the following message:

 

_“Dear Wooyoung,  
It seems you know perfectly well how to make me blush, both online and in real life.. I have to be honest with you, I never expected any of this to happen. That doesn’t mean however that I’m not glad that it did. _

_Reading your message brought the biggest smile to my face and I’d really like to see you again as well._

_Thank you for sending that video, as it took away my worries that it was someone else messaging me.. Getting to know you better would be amazing._

_Love, San_

_P.S. I’m glad it is your favorite song too, because otherwise we would’ve had a big problem.”_

 

  
San smiled to himself, staring at his phone.

Yeosang telling him that he deserved all of this broke his reverie. San looked up at him with a soft look on his face and pulled Yeosang into a hug.

“Thank you for helping me..” he told Yeosang. Yeosang was just about to reply when San’s phone screen lit up, showing that he had a new message. He quickly opened up Twitter to read it.

 

_  
“That’s good to know that I’m able to do so through these messages as well, as I do love doing so. Red is a gorgeous color on you after all._

_It makes me really happy that we’re on the same page and that you want us to get to know each other better too. Doing so through these messages might not be the easiest way though, so I’m going to give you my phone number. Please send me a text message so that I have yours as well._

_P.S. I am curious though as to what would’ve happened had Promise not been my favorite song as well.. ;-)”_

 

  
A phone number had been attached to the message and San saved it in his phone. Deciding not to focus on Wooyoung’s ability to make him blush for now, as it would probably not lessen any time soon, San sent a quick text saying “ _Hi Wooyoung, this is San_ ”.

Yeosang had started watching _Game of Thrones_ again in the meantime, wanting to give San some sense of privacy. He knew that San would ask for help if he needed it.

San’s phone beeped, indicating that he had a new text message.

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Hi San! Well, how do I know for sure that it’s actually you ;-)?”_

 **San:  
** _“You’re not very subtle haha, I hope you do know that.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Baby, can you blame me for wanting to see your beautiful face?”_

 **San:  
** _“I…… stop making me blush.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“But I’ve recently discovered that it’s one of my favorite things to do.”_

 **San:  
** _“You’re the worst. Fine, I’ll send you a picture.”_

San grabbed a piece of paper to write on, reiterating his previous statement on it: “ _You’re the worst_ ”. He turned to Yeosang, asking him if he could take a picture of him holding up the piece of paper. Seeing what was written on it, Yeosang had to laugh and took San’s phone, opening up the camera app.

San smiled shyly at the camera, holding up the paper at the same time. Yeosang took a couple of pictures to ensure that there would be a good one and handed the phone back to San. San looked through them and selected the best one, sending it to Wooyoung.

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“You have me speechless, beautiful San. & you like me making you blush ;-).”_

 **San:  
** _“…… I do not.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Liar, liar.”_

 **San:  
** _“Anywayssss, how do I know it’s actually you and that you didn’t give me Seonghwa’s phone number as a joke?”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“I’d never share you with someone else. If you wanted to hear my voice again all you had to do was ask, baby.”_

 **San:  
** _“I’m…. That’s not what I said…..”_

  
San’s phone rang suddenly, almost giving him a heart attack.

_Incoming phone call: Wooyoung._

San gasped loudly and thrust his phone at Yeosang, “Yeosang! He’s calling me! HELP!”

Yeosang took the phone from San, pressed the _accept call_ button and brought it to his ear.

“Hello this is San’s phone, Yeosang speaking. San is currently unavailable.”

 “Hi Yeosang, this is Wooyoung. How come San’s unavailable?”

Yeosang looked at San mischievously before he replied to Wooyoung, “Well, that’s probably due to the fact that you keep making him blush and he’s incredibly shy because of it”.

San spluttered, while Yeosang had to grin. San could hear Wooyoung laughing out loud from where he was sitting.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but that’d be a lie. Can you please tell him I’d really like to talk to him?”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Yeosang said, and he thrust the phone back at San.

Once again, San had the shocked goldfish look on his face. A few seconds passed by and Yeosang mouthed “he’s waiting!” at him, urging San to bring the phone to his ear.

San realized that the longer he would wait, the more awkward it would become, so he finally brought the phone to his ear, muttering a soft and shy “Hi…” to Wooyoung.

He could hear Wooyoung sigh happily, lessening his nervousness a little bit.

“Hey you, it’s really nice to hear your voice again,” Wooyoung said brightly, before continuing with “even if it’s over the phone this time.”

Hearing Wooyoung’s voice in real time brought San back to yesterday’s fansign. He remembered how hearing Wooyoung’s voice and having his attention directed at him had made him feel. It had been one of the best feelings he had ever experienced up until this point. Up until he had heard Wooyoung’s voice over the phone. Now the happiness he felt when thinking of yesterday’s memories didn’t even come close to how he felt now. Wooyoung wanted to spend his precious time and energy talking to him, getting to know him, and San could not quite comprehend it.

Noticing that he had gotten lost in his own mind once more, he quickly but jokingly replied to Wooyoung,

“I’m really glad it’s you and not Seonghwa, though I’m sure he would’ve been nice to talk to as well.”

He could hear Wooyoung’s high-pitched laugh clearly that time, which made him smile to himself.

“I’m sure he would have, love, but as I said before, I wouldn’t be too happy about having to share you with him. Or anybody else for that matter.”

San blushed furiously at that, and had to bite his bottom lip to keep in a soft whimper. He could not keep it in completely though, and Wooyoung heard.

“Do you like that baby? Me wanting to keep you all to myself?”

San quickly got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom - Yeosang’s laugh audible as he walked away.

“Yes…” he breathed out faintly.

“Good, because that’s what I’m planning on doing, if you’ll let me.”

San was at a loss for words. He could not grasp the idea that Wooyoung was actually interested in him beyond something platonic.

“San, are you okay? Is it too much?” Wooyoung asked, a slight nervous tinge to his voice.

San took a deep breath, needing to calm his nerves slightly before saying what he wanted to say.

“I’m okay, and no it’s not too much. It’s just… beautiful men like you never really pay me any attention so I don’t quite know what to say…”

San had to take another calming breath before he could continue,

“It feels surreal, not because you’re an idol but because you’re out of my league, by a long shot…”

He could hear Wooyoung sigh softly and mentally prepared himself for his reply.

“Listen closely, San, because I’m going to tell you this every day if I need to. You are so, _so_ beautiful. We don’t know each other too well yet, and I’m hoping that that will change soon, but I don’t just mean beautiful on the outside. You are absolutely gorgeous and yes that’s why you caught my attention at first. Talking to you though, even if it was just for a few minutes, is what made me want to get to know you better. Other men not paying attention to you must mean that they’re blind. How can they not notice your presence? Though I am glad that they are, because if they hadn’t been, I might’ve never stood a chance with you. That is, if I do. What I’m trying to say is that I want to treat you right. I want to adore you. I want to take care of you. If you’ll allow me to.”

After Wooyoung had finished talking, San could hear him exhaling a bit shakily, sensing that he was nervous about what he had just said, despite coming across as quite self-confident.

“You do... and I will…” he whispered quietly, feeling overwhelmed by Wooyoung’s words.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, baby. Can I please see you soon? Will you let me take you out to dinner?” Wooyoung asked him.

San didn’t even have to think about his answer, uttering a “Yes, please” without realizing that he had done so.

Wooyoung had to check his schedule, as he had the busiest one, to see when he would have a night off. It ended up being two days from now, on Tuesday.

Wooyoung told him that he would take care of the restaurant, as he knew the owners of an upscale restaurant in Seoul, allowing them the privacy that was needed with Wooyoung being an idol.

At 7PM on Tuesday, Wooyoung would come pick San up at his apartment - his car had blacked-out windows which would also allow them the needed privacy.

Having decided all the details, they talked for a few more minutes until Wooyoung had to go.

“I’ll talk to you soon, okay baby?” he asked San, to which San replied with a soft “Yes”. They hung up after saying their goodbyes.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

San walked back into his living room and Yeosang was looking at him expectantly, arching an eyebrow.

“Can you help me again?” he asked Yeosang, before continuing, “I have a date on Tuesday…”

Yeosang grinned at him proudly, telling him “Of course. What are best friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥.
> 
> I'm going to try and update again before the week is over.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated and motivate me to write ♥.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick reference for the outfits both of them are wearing, so that you can visualize it: [this](https://twitter.com/jonstargaryens/status/1121164003076661248?fbclid=IwAR0eqBFabMryzZVqRZD4cG_rmGPidJxabYVQ7Cb8iJKyjBbheb70yAtjICI)

Before San knew it, it was Tuesday morning and he noticed that there were about twelve hours left before he would be seeing Wooyoung again when he glanced at his alarm clock.

He buried himself in his duvet, wanting to hide from the world for a little while longer so that the anxiety that would surely come for him later today would stay away for at least a few more hours.

He was just starting to drift off into a dreamless sleep when his phone chimed, announcing that he had received a new text message. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and clicked on the home button to check the notification.

It was Wooyoung.  
  


**Wooyoung:  
** _“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”_

An affectionate smile appeared on San’s face. This was the second morning in a row that Wooyoung had sent him a good morning text.

San felt a little daring, blaming it on it being 7:25AM, and texted Wooyoung back.

 **San:**  
_“Good morning, Prince Charming.”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“You calling me that has already ensured that today is the best day of the week, and I haven’t even seen your pretty face yet. Did you sleep well, love?”_

As soon as San had read Wooyoung’s text, he hid his face in his pillow, wanting to hide how quickly he had started to blush, even though nobody was there to see it.

**San:  
** _“I did, thankfully, thank you for asking. Did you sleep well as well?”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“I’m glad to hear that, I did too.”_

_“Don’t think I didn’t notice you ignoring my first comment though ;-).”_

**San:  
** _“I didn’t ignore it, I just chose not to reply to it, to save the little bit of sanity I have left.”_

**Wooyoung:** _  
“Is this you admitting that I drive you crazy, baby?”_

**San:  
** _“Maybe. Though the way in which you do I’ll leave open to interpretation.”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“And here I was hoping to sweep you off your feet tonight :-(.”_

**San:  
** _“…………”_

_“In a good way.”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“I knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it ;-).”_

_“Just to be clear, you do the same thing to me, beautiful.”_

**San:  
** _“Well would you look at the time! Gotta run to class, sorry!”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“Haha okay, you go run to class. I’ll see you tonight, can’t wait!”_

**San:  
** _“Me either. xx”_

  
  
San locked his phone and put it on his nightstand. He knew he had to actually get up to get dressed, but he couldn’t resist letting his head rest on the pillow for a little bit longer.

He sighed happily. The conversation with Wooyoung had erased most of his anxiety. How could it not? The man made him smile. So much more than anyone else had ever done before.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, San got up and walked towards his closet. He grabbed a dark grey pair of skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt to wear. He was going to change into the outfit he had picked out together with Yeosang after he got back from class this afternoon, so it did not really matter what he wore to class.

He had some toast and fruit for breakfast, grabbed his bag and left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

While walking to the university campus, which was about a ten minute walk, San was lost in thought. He kept replaying everything that had happened up until this point in his head, realizing how surreal his life currently was.

He had not shared what was going on in his life with anyone but Yeosang. He wanted to keep it quiet, not just because of Wooyoung being an idol, but because he also did not want the pitying looks if it ended up crashing and burning. If that were to happen, he would like to suffer in silence with just Yeosang by his side.

Having arrived at the lecture hall, he opened the door and went inside. He sat down in his regular seat and prepared himself for a two-hour class on the nuances of the English phonetic alphabet.  

Two hours later, the bell finally rang, indicating the end of class. The professor had assigned them three relatively short academic articles to read for next week’s class and San was happy that that was all.

He got up out of his seat and left the lecture hall. The weather was warm and sunny so instead of immediately going home, San went to the on-campus supermarket, bought some lunch and went to sit on one of the grassy fields where more people were sitting and basking in the sun.

After removing the plastic wrap from his chicken sandwich, he started munching on it happily. “Today is a good day,” he thought to himself. Having finished his sandwich after five minutes or so, he washed it down with some apple juice.

He gathered his trash and threw it away, before sitting down again. He took his sunglasses out of his bag and put them on his face. Afterwards, he put his bag down and laid his head on it so that he could bask in the warmth of the sun for a little while.

Not wanting Wooyoung to always be the one to text first, San grabbed his phone. He opened up the camera app to check his appearance and liked what he saw. He felt good about himself today and wanted to take advantage of it so he opened the _Snow_ app.

He snapped a few pictures of him smiling and took a look at them afterwards, choosing the one he liked the most and sending it to Wooyoung without a caption accompanying it.

Roughly ten minutes later, his phone beeped, letting him know that he had received a text. He unlocked it and opened up his texting conversation with Wooyoung.  


**Wooyoung:**  
_“Wow, I find it difficult to find words to describe how incredibly beautiful you are.”_  
  
  
San felt a blush creep up his neck. Wooyoung made him feel amazing and he was starting to crave the feeling more and more. Feeling brave, he opened up the _Snow_ app once more.

He softly bit his bottom lip and took a couple of pictures. He looked at them after and saw that he looked quite delicate yet sensual at the same time, without it crossing over into very sexual territory.

Opening up the texting conversation again, he sent Wooyoung his favorite picture of the ones he had just taken.

It only took thirty seconds for Wooyoung to reply and his reply had San giggling merrily to himself.  
  
  


**Wooyoung:  
** _“San, you can’t do this to me while I’m surrounded by not just the other members but also the staff! The members are all laughing at me now because I choked on my drink when I saw your picture..”_

_  
_ It was Wooyoung’s second text that quickly followed the first one that had San wishing he was wearing a sweater so that he could hide his face in the sleeves.

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“I’d really like to nibble on those lips myself though, if you’ll let me.”_

**San:  
** _“Wooyoungggg!!”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“Ahw, am I making you blush again, love? I can’t wait to do so tonight as well, you look so pretty when you blush.”_

_“I have to go now unfortunately, but I’ll text you tonight when I’m in front of your apartment okay?”_

**San:  
** _“Maybe.”_

_“Okay, I’m looking forward to it!”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“;-).”_

_“Me too, baby, me too.”_

__  
  
Wooyoung made him feel so giddy and San could not stop smiling to himself. He locked his phone and grabbed his bag, ready to go home in order to relax for a while before having to get ready.

He was home ten minutes later, having taken the same route back.

The next four hours were spent by working on some assignments for other classes that he wanted to get out of the way as well as watching a random police show on TV.

The alarm that he had set on his phone went off, alerting him to the fact that it was now 4:30PM and he needed to get ready for his date.

He went into his bathroom to take a shower, needing to wash his hair and body. He grabbed his vanilla-scented body wash and lathered up his body with it - he let it sit on his skin for a minute before washing it off, wanting the smell to linger. After shampooing and rinsing out his hair, he grabbed his razor blade to shave, finishing up after ten or so minutes.

He luckily did not have to shave his face, which had him blessing his inability to grow any facial hair once again.

After drying off, he wrapped the towel around his hair and grasped his basket filled with face masks from the shelf it was on. He opted for a mud mask that would hydrate and smooth out his skin and put it on his face.

Simply by taking care of himself like this, San already felt amazing. It made him feel confident and beautiful and that was exactly what he needed tonight.

He washed off the face mask after ten minutes, cleansing his skin with toner and putting on his face cream afterwards.

Now that that was done, he had to go get dressed before he could put on the soft make-up look that he decided would fit well with his outfit.

Walking over to the plush chair in the corner of his bedroom, he picked up the outfit that he and Yeosang had picked out together. They had gone for a pair of black skinny jeans with a couple of big rips across his thighs and knees, a somewhat loose and flowy black shirt and a pair of high-top black Converse sneakers.

San put his outfit on, leaving a couple of buttons at the top of his shirt unbuttoned after Yeosang had urged him to do so, saying that it looked good on him. Doing so exposed his collarbones and the top part of his chest, and while he felt self-conscious about it he left them unbuttoned because he trusted Yeosang’s advice.

The last things to do were to apply his make-up and do his hair. He blow-dried his hair, and when it was dry he put some product in it that would make it feel even softer. Ensuring that his hair was looking just the way he wanted it to, he moved on to doing his make-up.

He put on some soft brown eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner along his lash line and some rosy lip tint to make his lips look more pouty than they already were.

Having finished, he looked in the mirror. The whole look exuded a soft feeling but with some tough edges. He loved it. He hoped Wooyoung would love it as well.

He grabbed a bag and put in the essentials: his wallet, deodorant, eyeliner, lip tint and a small mirror.

He grabbed his phone to check what time it was and saw that it was 6:36PM. He had about twenty-five minutes left before Wooyoung would be in front of his apartment to pick him up and his nerves reared their ugly head again.

There was only one person that would be able to calm him down, so he called Yeosang.

“Hi San, are you almost ready?” Yeosang asked.

“I’m dressed and all but I don’t know Yeosang… I thought I looked good but now I don’t know anymore.. I’m nervous for tonight…” San whispered through the phone.

“Sani, I know you, I’m positive that you look amazing. Send me a picture?”

San did what Yeosang asked him to do, taking a selca that showed his face as well as his chest, and sent it to him.

He could hear Yeosang gasping.

“San, you look stunning! And I’m not just saying that because I’m your best friend. You know I always tell you the truth.”

San knew and he let out a deep breath.

Yeosang heard him doing so.

“San, repeat after me: I look beautiful and tonight is going to be amazing.”

San had to smile at Yeosang trying to make him feel better so he indulged him.

“I look beautiful and tonight is going to be amazing,” he repeated.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:51PM now, so he told Yeosang that he had to go.

“Good luck! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he teased San.

They hung up and San grabbed his bag and went into his living room to wait for Wooyoung to arrive. A couple minutes later, he received a text.

  
  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“I’m in front of your apartment :-).”_

**San:  
** _“I’ll be right down!”_

  
  
San took a deep breath, repeated the mantra that Yeosang had him repeat a few minutes ago once more and grabbed his bag and keys. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked the two flights of stairs down to the lobby of his apartment building.

He could already see the sleek black car waiting outside next to the sidewalk. The windows were tinted so he could not look inside, but just knowing that Wooyoung was waiting in the car, waiting for him, made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

He walked towards the entrance and as soon as he had stepped outside he saw the window on the driver’s side go down. Wooyoung’s smiling face appeared.

“Hi beautiful, are you ready to go?”

San smiled back timidly, nodding his head. He quickly walked to the passenger’s side of the car, opened the door, and sat down in the seat.

He closed the door before facing Wooyoung.

“Hi,” he told Wooyoung softly.

San’s hand was resting on his own thigh, when Wooyoung covered it with his own hand, gently squeezing it.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” he told San.

San ducked his head down, already feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“Thank you,” he murmured, before continuing with “you look really good, too”.

Wooyoung’s smile widened and he thanked San.

Squeezing San’s hand one last time, for now, he put his hand back on the gear shift.

San put his seatbelt on and as soon as he had done so, Wooyoung shifted the gear to _drive_ and started their ten-minute journey to the restaurant.

San took in Wooyoung’s appearance as he started driving. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans as well, but without the rips and a black and white slightly loose shirt with a low v-neck neckline, showing a part of his chest. He was wearing a necklace and had multiple leather laces tied around his neck, drawing even more attention to it.

It seemed that they had unintentionally matched a large part of their outfits and San had to smile.

They had stopped at a stoplight and Wooyoung had turned his head towards San, and caught San looking at him.

He smiled at San, asking him how his class had been this morning. San told him what it had been about, explaining that he was majoring in English literature and was therefore also required to take courses relating to the language itself.

Wooyoung pulled a face when he heard that it had been about phonetics, explaining that he found it quite difficult to pronounce English words correctly. San had to giggle at the face he pulled, but told him that he would love to help Wooyoung with his English, if he wanted him to.

“That’s really sweet of you to offer, baby, I’d love that,” he told San.

It was the first time that Wooyoung had called him _baby_ face to face, making San duck his head down and bite his lip.

“There’s that pretty blush I was hoping to see again,” Wooyoung teased him, making San blush even harder.

The stoplight finally turned green and Wooyoung started driving again, giving San a moment to take a deep breath. He willed his blush to go away, at least for a little while as he knew that Wooyoung would inevitably trigger it again.

He asked Wooyoung about his day, who told San they had been in the dance studio practicing some of the choreography and had had an interview with a reporter who worked for a national magazine.

San, experiencing a bold moment, asked Wooyoung,

“During which one did you see the pictures that I sent you?” biting his lip to try and keep in his smile after he had finished speaking.

Wooyoung’s high-pitched laugh rang through the car and he quickly looked at San with a big grin on his face before facing forward again, keeping an eye on traffic.

“When we were getting ready for the interview,” he told San, explaining how Hongjoong had been standing next to him and had not been able to stop laughing at him for at least five minutes straight.

San could see the scene in his head and could not help but giggle.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Wooyoung said and pouted his lips in an exaggerated manner.

“I’m laughing with you, not at you,” San told him, trying to stop giggling but being unable to.

Wooyoung smiled at him and San realized how comfortable he already felt around the man. Yes, he made him nervous due to his flirty nature, but he was so easy to talk to and San felt safe.

After another two minutes of driving, Wooyoung turned right, pulling into an underground parking garage. He parked the car near the elevator that would bring them to the restaurant.

Once the car had stopped, they both took off their seatbelts and opened their doors, getting out of the car. As soon as both doors had been shut, Wooyoung locked the car and put the keys in his bag.

San, being closer to the elevator, waited for Wooyoung to be at his side before starting to walk. As soon as they started walking, Wooyoung put his hand on the small of San’s back, as if he was guiding him.

San ducked his head down and smiled softly.

They reached the elevator and Wooyoung pressed the button with the hand that was not resting on San’s back. They only had to wait for twenty seconds or so before the elevator had arrived, entering it when its doors opened.

San, not knowing which floor the restaurant was at, waited for Wooyoung to press the correct button. Wooyoung pressed the button for the eight floor.

They did not talk while going up, but Wooyoung had kept his hand on the small of San’s back.

The way in which Wooyoung was treating him so far made San smile, he had been a perfect, but flirty, gentleman.

The elevator dinged - they had reached the eighth floor. As soon as the doors had opened and they had left the elevator, a hostess approached them. Wooyoung told her his name and that they had a reservation for two. The hostess showed a sign of recognition, but did not say anything, staying professional.

She led them to a private booth, secluded from everyone else so that they would have the privacy that was needed with Wooyoung being an idol, and told them that their waiter would be with them in a minute.

San sat down on one side of the booth, while Wooyoung sat down on the other side, facing San.

Wooyoung had taken him to a Korean BBQ restaurant, telling San, “I hope this is okay,” to which San replied that he loved it.

He could hear Wooyoung breathing a soft sigh of relief. Apparently San was not the only one that was slightly nervous. Knowing that flirty, confident Wooyoung was also at least a little bit nervous actually lessened San’s nervousness.

Their waiter arrived at their table so they ordered a first round of drinks, both opting to stay away from any alcohol. They ordered different kinds of meat to grill, as well as some side dishes to accompany the meat.

The waiter turned the grill on their table on so that it could start to heat up while they waited for the meat to arrive.

While they waited, they made some small talk, getting to know each other better. Wooyoung asked San why he had chosen to study English literature and San explained that he loved to lose himself in fictional worlds. He quoted a well-known quote by G.R.R. Martin, “I have lived a thousand lives and I’ve loved a thousand loves. I’ve walked on distant worlds and seen the end of time. Because I read.”

“I love that, love how passionate you are about what you’re doing. It’s the same for me,” Wooyoung told San.

“I love how I can lose myself in dancing, focusing completely on the choreography,” he continued. San listened to him attentively and nodded his head.

“How old were you when you started dancing?” he asked him, to which Wooyoung replied that he had been around nine years old.

“That explains it,” San smiled. Wooyoung looked a bit confused, “explains what?” he asked San.

“You look like you were born to dance, it’s mesmerizing,” he murmured shyly, casting his eyes down.

Wooyoung reached out to grab San’s hand, covering it with his own once more and squeezed it softly, rubbing his thumb over the top of San’s hand.

“Thank you for saying that, baby. That means a lot to me,” he told San with a soft, sincere smile on his face.

San felt that it was an appropriate moment to come out of his comfort zone, as Wooyoung was opening up to him, and turned his hand around so that their palms would touch and they would effectively be holding hands.

Wooyoung’s smile widened at San’s actions, not expecting the shy man to take a first step.

Their waiter appeared with their drinks, followed by another waiter carrying the meat and side dishes. While they put everything down on the table, Wooyoung did not let go of San’s hand.

It being an upscale restaurant that often had idols visiting it ensured that the staff would be discreet, so there was no need for Wooyoung and San to hide and pretend that it wasn’t a date.

In order to put the meat on the grill, Wooyoung had to let go of San’s hand, squeezing it one more time before doing so. While the meat was cooking on the grill, they kept talking.

Wooyoung told him a funny story about Mingi and Yunho, how they had been goofing around and ended up bumping heads - falling to the ground and clutching their heads - whining like two little kids.

San ended up giggling so much that he lost track of time and had not realized how long he had been giggling for. When he looked up again, Wooyoung was looking at him with an adoring look on his face.

He looked at Wooyoung questioningly, tilting his head a little to the side.

Wooyoung smiled at him, “I wish you knew how incredibly beautiful you are, baby. You take my breath away every time I look at you.”

San had to blush furiously, ducking his head and biting his bottom lip to not let his soft whimper escape.

San had thought he was head over heels for Wooyoung before he had gotten to know him a little better. He had been so wrong. Actually getting to spend time with him and getting to know him as a person instead of as an idol had increased the feelings he already felt tenfold.

Wooyoung made him feel as if he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and San was starting to believe him. How could he not when Wooyoung was one of the most genuine people he had ever met? He always listened closely to whatever San was saying; whenever he paid San a compliment or used a pet name it sounded sincere and heartfelt; whenever he held San’s hand, stroking it softly with his thumb, San felt butterflies explode in his stomach because he felt adored.

San still had his head down to hide his blush when he heard Wooyoung get up. He quickly looked up to see what was happening and saw that Wooyoung was walking over to his side of the table.

Realizing what Wooyoung was about to do, San moved over a little bit to make room, and Wooyoung sat down next to him after he had done so.

“Is this okay?” Wooyoung asked him, to which San nodded his head, smiling gently at Wooyoung.

There was more than enough space for the both of them to sit on the same side, yet Wooyoung had sat down close to him so that their thighs were pressed up against each other. San could feel Wooyoung’s body heat through both of their jeans and loved the feeling of being so close to him. He was glad that Wooyoung was someone who would take the lead, as he himself was too shy to do so.

Wooyoung grabbed his plate and chopsticks from the other side, moving them to the side they were sitting at. He checked the meat that was cooking and saw that some of the pieces had fully cooked.

Grabbing a smaller piece with his chopsticks and holding his other hand under it to catch any dripping juices, he held it up to San’s face.

“Open up, beautiful,” he said to San, grinning slightly.

San blushed but did as he was told, opening his mouth. While San was chewing on the meat, Wooyoung munched on another piece.

Throughout their dinner, Wooyoung kept feeding San pieces of meat as well as bites of the side dishes. San loved it.

When they had finished eating, they sat back against the back of the private booth,  and turned their bodies slightly to face each other even more.

Wooyoung had taken hold of San’s hand again, their palms facing each other, fingers interlocked. While they were softly talking, the waiter came to clear away their empty plates, asking if they wanted anything else. They declined, and the waiter left them alone again.

Wooyoung looked him in the eyes and brought their interlocked hands to his lips, gently kissing the top of San’s hand.

“Thank you for agreeing to going on this date with me. I’ve had an amazing evening so far and that’s all because of you,” he told San.

San blushed furiously, ducking his head down again.

“Me too, Wooyoung,” he whispered.

He suddenly felt fingers lifting his head, forcing him to look Wooyoung in his eyes. Wooyoung smiled a beatific smile at him. His thumb moved up, stroking San’s cheekbone.

“Can I please kiss you, baby?” Wooyoung asked him.

San nodded his head.

Wooyoung turned San’s face slightly with his hand and slowly moved his face closer to San’s. When there were roughly four inches left between their faces, San looked down at Wooyoung’s lips. Seeing him licking them to make them moist, he did the same, before closing his eyes.

When their lips were almost touching, San could feel Wooyoung exhaling softly.

The next second, he felt Wooyoung’s soft, plush lips pressing against his own.

Exhaling through his nose, San tentatively pressed his lips back against Wooyoung’s.

He could feel Wooyoung smiling into the kiss and could not help but do the same, feeling the tension dissipate. Wooyoung’s hand was still gently holding his face, as if it was something precious, which it was to him.

The kiss stayed quite innocent, just them pressing their lips together again and again, no tongue. It was perfect to San.

After a minute or so, they let go.

San still had his eyes closed when he heard Wooyoung murmur “Beautiful…,” making him blush.

He opened his eyes and saw that Wooyoung had not moved back very far, still staying close to San.

Wooyoung smiled at him, but after a few seconds his smile turned into a small grin.

“You sent me two kisses in your text this morning, would I be pushing it if I asked for the second one now too?”

San had to giggle as it was quite adorable how Wooyoung was asking for another kiss. “Only because you asked so politely,” he said quietly with a small smile on his face.

“How kind of you, baby,” Wooyoung told him, before leaning in to capture San’s lips in another kiss.

Their second kiss also started out innocently, their lips pressing together. After a few seconds, San felt the tip of Wooyoung’s tongue graze his bottom lip, asking for permission.

San opened his mouth a little bit, allowing Wooyoung in. As soon as their tongues touched, San sighed softly. This was so much better than any of the other kisses he had ever experienced before.

Wooyoung took the lead and curled his tongue around San’s. San tried to respond as well as he could, while feeling a bit overwhelmed, in a good way.

They pressed their lips together again, basking in the feeling, before opening their mouths again, twisting their tongues around each other.

At one point, Wooyoung licked the back of San’s upper teeth, making San gasp. Wooyoung grinned against San’s lips, pressing their lips together once more. His thumb softly brushed over San’s cheekbone, making San hum against his lips.

San had moved his free hand, the one that was not holding Wooyoung’s, to Wooyoung’s shoulder, gently holding on to him.  

They kissed for another minute or so, Wooyoung biting San’s bottom lip several times, before they broke the kiss.

“These lips really are amazing to nibble on,” Wooyoung told San, his eyes sparkling as he teased him.

“Wooyoung!” San laughed and hit Wooyoung’s shoulder faintly.

Wooyoung grinned at him, squeezing his hand, making San smile softly, heat rising up his cheeks.

A waiter walked past their table and Wooyoung asked him for the bill. A minute later, it was brought to their table and Wooyoung reached into his bag to grab his credit card.

“Let me pay half, please,” San said to Wooyoung, which had Wooyoung shaking his head.

“I asked you on this date baby, you can pay next time if you want to, okay?”

San smiled at him, his cheeks flushing at the mention of a next time.

“Okay, Wooyoung, deal.”

Wooyoung handed his card to the waiter when he walked past again and another minute later he was given his card back, the bill having been paid.

Wooyoung had to get up first before San could, holding on to his hand while he did. They walked towards the elevator, thanking the staff at the entrance. Once they were in the elevator, Wooyoung let go of San’s hand, pulling him in for a hug instead.

His right hand rested on the nape of San’s neck, with San’s face resting in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck. His left arm was wrapped around the small of San’s back, while both of San’s arms were wrapped around Wooyoung’s waist.

They did not say anything, they did not need to. They both felt safe and comfortable in the other’s arms.

When the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the parking garage, they had to let go of each other. Wooyoung smiled softly at San, and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

They exited the elevator and walked to the car, getting in as soon as Wooyoung had unlocked the doors.

After they put on their seatbelts, Wooyoung started the car and began the journey back to San’s apartment.

They chatted while Wooyoung drove. Wooyoung took hold of San’s hand with his right one and rested their interlocked hands on his own thigh.

San could not stop smiling.

Before they knew it, they had reached San’s apartment building and Wooyoung had parked the car in front of it.

Not wanting the night to end just yet, San lingered.

They talked for a few more minutes, Wooyoung telling San about the upcoming schedule.

“Oh, that reminds me! I wanted to ask you if you’d please be my special guest and come to the show in two weeks’ time,” he said to San.

San smiled an elated smile.

“I’d love to! Thank you for asking me, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung returned his smile, telling him that he would take care of everything.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to see each other in the coming two weeks though baby, because of all the preparations for the concert..,” Wooyoung told him with a deflated look on his face.

San squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay, I understand. We’ll still be able to text and call though, right?”

Wooyoung nodded his head and thanked San for being so understanding.

San could not linger in the car for much longer, as Wooyoung was not allowed to park his car in the spot he had for more than fifteen minutes, so he told him he had to go.

“Okay, but can I please get one more kiss before I don’t see you again for two weeks?” he asked teasingly, wanting to see San’s blush one more time before he had to go without for a while.

San nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

After releasing both their seatbelts, Wooyoung leaned over the center console and reached up, cupping San’s cheek with his left hand.

Their lips met, pressing together. It was a tender kiss, their tongues curling around each other delicately. Wooyoung ended the kiss by gently pressing his lips to San’s one more time, before breaking the kiss.

“Good night, baby. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

San uttered a soft “Yes, good night, Wooyoung,” before exiting the car.

He closed the door and walked up to the entrance of his apartment building.

Before Wooyoung drove off, he lowered his window a little bit and waved to San.

San smiled at him and waved back, before entering his building.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning San could sleep in, not having any classes before 2PM, and he was so thankful for it. When he finally woke up around 10:30AM, all he could do was sigh happily. Last night had been a dream come true and he had pinched himself when he had gotten back to his apartment, just to make sure it was all real.

As soon as he had closed the front door to his apartment behind him last night, he had leaned back against it, holding his hands against his mouth in disbelief.

He had just had a perfect date.

With Wooyoung.

And Wooyoung had kissed him four times.

San could hardly believe that this was his life now.

He had sent Yeosang a quick text telling him that it had been perfect but that he was too tired to call him now and that he would tell him everything tomorrow. Before going to bed, he had quickly taken a shower. As soon as his head had hit the pillow, he was fast asleep, exhausted from the day he had had.

Thinking about it caused a timid smile to appear on San’s face and he softly bit his bottom lip. Not wanting to get out of bed yet, he grabbed his phone to check if he had any new notifications.

He had a new text from Wooyoung, having received it early this morning while he was still asleep.

 

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well (though you’re probably still asleep now). I wanted to let you know that I had an amazing time with you last night. Thank you for letting me take you out and allowing me to get to know you better. I can’t wait to spend more time with you. I know we won’t be able to see each other for a little bit, but know that I am already counting down the days until I will see you again.”_

 

  
San had the biggest smile ever on his face. Yes, Wooyoung was confident and flirty, but it were messages such as this one that showed his softer side and San loved it.

Wooyoung had sent another text, San noticed.

 

 **Wooyoung:** _  
“By the way, I really want to kiss those pouty lips of yours again, they were absolutely perfect to nibble on, as I predicted. Would you let me?”_

  
San hid his face under the covers, trying to hide his flaming cheeks even though nobody was there to see them. He pulled his phone under the covers as well so that he could send a reply to Wooyoung without having to come out of his hiding spot.

 

  
**San:  
**_“Good morning. I did, haven’t actually slept this well in a while. How about you? I had an amazing night as well! Thank you for being so sweet and such a perfect gentleman. It’s okay, I know you’re very busy with all the preparations. I’m really looking forward to spending more time with you as well.”_

_“...... Yes. xx”_

 

San put his phone on his nightstand and got out of bed, walking towards his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth before walking back into his bedroom, sitting down on his bed again.

He picked up his phone from his nightstand, and surprisingly enough, Wooyoung had already texted back about a minute ago. San figured he must have done so during a break in their daily schedule.

 

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“I slept like a baby, not even Jongho’s snoring could keep me awake, thank you for asking. You don’t have to thank me for that, baby. You deserve to be treated that way and I love doing so. Preparations will keep me very busy yeah, but I can’t wait for you to see the show! I really hope you’ll love it.”_

 _“There you go again, sending me kisses. I’m going to keep track of all of them and I_ will _claim them when I see you again.”_

 **San:  
** _“You’re too sweet to me, Wooyoung.. There is no doubt in my mind that I will love it! You don’t have to worry about that.”_

_“I might have to send you more then.”_

_“xx”_

**Wooyoung:** _  
“There is no such thing as being too sweet to you. Thank you for the confidence you have in me/us, love. I’m really excited about showing it to you.”_

_“That’s four.”_

 

 _  
_ San, experiencing a boost of self-confidence, bit his lip and sent another reply filled with x’s to Wooyoung.

 

 **San:  
** _“xxx”_

_“That’s seven. Are you sure you’re able to give me that many kisses?”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“Baby. I am literally going to give you as many kisses as you send me, and more. If your lips start to become sore after a while I’ll have to find other spots to kiss and I’m sure I’ll be able to manage.”_

 

 _  
_ San’s cheeks were turning red at an alarming rate after reading Wooyoung’s latest text. Saying he had not thought about doing more than just kissing Wooyoung would be a lie. San might be a naturally shy person, but he was still a red-blooded male. Even if he was inexperienced.

He had had sex with one other person before, a couple of years ago. It had been… nothing special. Beforehand, San had been looking forward to it a lot, anxious to lose his virginity. Afterwards, he had felt some regrets about having done it with that particular person.

The sex had been… unsatisfying to San. The guy had finished within a minute or two, unwilling to help San reach his peak after he had reached his. After having cleaned up, the guy had gotten dressed and had left San’s apartment. At that point, any arousal San had felt beforehand had completely dissipated.

The two years that followed had been lonely. San had kept everyone that even expressed any romantic or sexual interest at arm’s length, not ready to be vulnerable again.

Discovering ATEEZ had been an eye-opener for him. Their music lifted his spirits. It made him take on a more positive outlook towards life again. Allowing himself to develop feelings for Wooyoung, even though he had thought that nothing would ever come out of it, made him feel alive.

Actually getting to know Wooyoung had brought back the joy in his life. He made his blood pump through his veins even faster with how he treated San, creating a sense of euphoria.

Realizing he had been lost in thought for a minute or two, San quickly texted Wooyoung back, not wanting to make him think he had crossed a line when he hadn’t.

 

  
**San:  
**_“I’m going to keep you to that promise.”_

_“I’m…… not opposed to that idea. Gosh, Wooyoung, I sometimes can’t handle the way you make me feel.”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”_

_“How do I make you feel? Will you tell me, baby?”_

 

San chewed on his bottom lip as he typed out his reply to Wooyoung. Not being face to face with him increased his courage and enabled him to say things he would not be able to say out loud.

 

 **San:  
** _“You make me feel as though I’m about to jump out of an airplane, not knowing whether or not I have a parachute with me. You make me feel euphoric. Alive. Nobody has ever been able to make me feel this way and it sometimes scares me a little bit.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Baby boy, you have nothing to be afraid of. I’m in this just as deep, if not deeper. Feeling your lips on mine, tasting you, made me feel intoxicated. That’s the effect you have on me and I can’t get enough of it. Of you.”_

 **San:  
** _“Wooyoung…..”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“What is it, baby?”_

 **San:  
**_“You can’t just say_ those _things to me… Or call me that…”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Are you getting shy on me again baby? I love how easily I can get you flustered. I’m curious to see if that flush will only bloom on your face or if it’ll also go down to your chest. I want to kiss your pretty lips again before moving on to leave my mark on your neck and collarbones. The shirt you were wearing yesterday was such a tease, I couldn’t stop myself from looking at the skin it exposed.”_

 

 _  
_ San read Wooyoung’s latest text and let out a low whimper. Wooyoung had a way with words and San felt utterly affected by them. Before he could even try and figure out a reply to Wooyoung’s text, his phone beeped, letting him know that he had received another one.

 

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“I don’t want to overwhelm you baby, I’m sorry. You affect me in a way I’ve never experienced before.”_

 **San:  
** _“You don’t need to apologize. Yes, it’s overwhelming sometimes, but in a good way. I was just… speechless.. That’s what you do to me Wooyoung, you make me speechless.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“If it ever does turn out to be too much, tell me, okay? I’ll do anything you ask me to do.”_

 **San:  
** _“I will.”_

_“Anything? If I’d ask you to kiss me, would you?”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“Yes.”_

 **San:  
** _“What if I’d ask you to kiss me everywhere?”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Fuck, baby boy. Always. Want to taste you, all of you.”_

 

 _  
_ San sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He did not know where he got the courage to ask these things from, but was glad that he had found it. He wanted to show Wooyoung that he wasn’t as innocent as he looked, wanted to keep Wooyoung’s attention.

 

  
**San:  
**_“Wooyounggg…”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“I love how you get all shy and flustered again after I tell you that I want to kiss you everywhere when you were the one to ask the question in the first place. You have no idea how attractive that is to me.”_

_“I could show you, but I don’t want to move too fast and make you all skittish ;-).”_

**San:  
** _“Don’t tease me like that, Wooyoung..”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“But I love teasing you, baby. I’ve found out this morning that I love getting you all worked up. Love how it makes you lose your filter slightly and just say what’s on your mind.”_

 **San:  
** _“I’m going to deny you kisses for at least two days for doing this to me.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Whoops, manager just said we’re leaving in three minutes so I have to go, love. I’ll talk to you later ;-).”_

 

 _  
_ San groaned in frustration when he read Wooyoung’s text, hiding his face in his pillow. He was incredibly wound up thanks to all the texts. Just when he had resigned himself to his fate, his phone beeped again. The notification said that Wooyoung had sent him a picture, so he unlocked his phone so that he could see it.

He dropped his phone as if it were blazing hot.

“ _OHMYGOD._ ”

A high-pitched whine left his throat. Wooyoung had sent him a picture of his groin. He was still wearing pants, but was very obviously aroused, the silhouette of his hard cock very much visible.

A text message accompanied the picture.

 

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“This is what you do to me, baby boy.”_

 

 _  
_ Another whine left San’s throat. He _loved_ all the pet names Wooyoung used for him, but _baby boy_ was definitely his favorite. It made him feel wanted and adored.

Feeling the arousal course through his veins, he almost felt as if he was high on drugs.

Knowing now how much Wooyoung loved his neck and collarbones, he took off the shirt he had slept in. He opened up the _Snow_ app and positioned the camera so that his collarbones, neck and the bottom half of his face were visible. He bit his bottom lip to tease Wooyoung even further and snapped a couple of pictures.

He took a look at them after opening up his gallery app. He felt…. sexy. It was a new and strange feeling to him, but he loved it. It made him feel empowered.

After selecting the best one, he opened up his texting conversation with Wooyoung and sent the picture, adding a message to it.

 

  
**San:  
**_“All yours to mark up.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Fuck. I’m going to. Can’t wait.”_

_“I really have to go now though uhg. Your picture made me even harder and I don’t have the time to take care of it. I’m going to get you back for this, baby.”_

**San:  
** _“I’d say I’m sorry but I shouldn’t lie. Talk to you later xx”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Brat. xx”_

 

 _  
_ San grinned to himself. Wooyoung might not have any time to take care of things, but he still had some time left before he had to get ready for class.

He stood up and walked to his bathroom again, shedding his pajama pants and boxers on the way over.

His cock had curved up against his stomach, evidence of how Wooyoung’s words had affected him so deeply. Remembering how Wooyoung had said that he would kiss him _everywhere_ , he shivered, goose bumps covering his skin.

He quickly turned on the shower, making sure that it was warm enough, and got under it. Sighing softly as the warm jets of water hit his back, he rolled his shoulders. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he spit into his hand and wrapped it around his aching cock.

A whine left his mouth as he ran his thumb over his slit, the precum dribbling out. He had never felt this aroused. He imagined what it would feel like if Wooyoung would actually be here with him, touching him and he trembled. He imagined how Wooyoung’s hands would be touching him, fingertips dancing over his skin, not yet touching him where he wanted to be touched.

San imagined Wooyoung pushing him against the shower wall, passionately kissing him. He’d run his hands up the back of San’s thighs until he reached his butt, squeezing it in his hands and by doing so pulling San’s body into his.

Soft moans and mewls left San’s mouth as he moved his hand up and down his length while thinking about Wooyoung.

He had stroked himself slowly at first, adding in a twist on the upstroke after a minute or so, but gradually increased the pace of his hand. He moved his other hand up his chest, twisting his left nipple when he had reached it. A soft “ _fuck_ ” left his mouth, the sensitivity of his nipples overwhelming him for a second.

Unable to handle the touches to his nipple for more than a few seconds, he moved his hand down again, reaching for his balls. He fondled them for a bit, postponing going for what he was actually craving, before he moved his fingers over to his perineum. Pressing into it with his index and middle fingers, he felt waves of pleasure rolling over his body.

His thoughts moved on to how Wooyoung would whisper in his ear, asking him permission to finger him, leaving what it would lead to unsaid for now though both of them would know it.

Telling him _yes_ , Wooyoung would cover his fingers with lube, having miraculously procured a bottle from somewhere. He would move his fingers down between San’s butt cheeks. Reaching his rim, he would rub it lazily, teasing San.

San panted at the thought, craving Wooyoung’s touch.

He imagined how Wooyoung would gently push his index finger inside, allowing San to accustom to the stretch before moving it in and out. After sensing that San was comfortable, he would push in his middle finger alongside his index finger, stretching San further.

San gripped his length tighter, rubbing his thumb over his slit on every upstroke. Thinking about Wooyoung touching him so intimately had made him almost reach his peak. He just needed a little more.

He thought of how Wooyoung would scissor his fingers and eventually push in a third, needing to stretch San more before he would be able to fit his cock inside of him.

The thought of Wooyoung pulling his fingers out, turning San around to face the wall so that he could push in his cock after lubing it up was San’s breaking point.

He arched his back as he reached his orgasm, a crescendo of pleasure washing over him. White ropes of cum landed on his hand and stomach as he breathed out Wooyoung’s name. He released harsh breaths as he came down from his high, his legs trembling so badly that he was barely able to keep himself upright.

After a few minutes, he had caught his breath and was confident in his ability to walk again. He rinsed the evidence of what had just happened off and lathered himself up in his vanilla scented body wash. Letting the water wash it off his skin, he turned the shower off afterwards and grabbed a towel to dry off his body.

Thinking about the fantasy he had gotten lost in, he felt his whole body flushing. He wondered what it would be like, feel like, if it were to happen in real life. He desired Wooyoung’s touch desperately, wanted to know if he would be gentle with him or more rough. Maybe a bit of both?

Still lost in thought, thinking about Wooyoung, he walked over to his closet, needing to get dressed for the day. He opted for a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a thin sweater with thick black and white horizontal stripes.

Looking at the clock, he saw that he had about twenty minutes left before he had to leave for class, so he made a quick smoothie that would have to serve as his breakfast. Having finished it, he grabbed his book bag and left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

 

  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
  
Later that evening, Yeosang had come over to San’s apartment, wanting to hear all about his date with Wooyoung. San had not yet told him that they had kissed. He wanted to wait until Yeosang was at his place so that he could see his reaction to the news.

He told Yeosang how Wooyoung had picked him up personally and had been a gentleman throughout the night, always making sure that San was comfortable. Yeosang _ooh’ed_ and _aah’ed_ at all the right places: Wooyoung placing his hand at the small of San’s back; them holding hands; Wooyoung moving over to San’s side of the table and feeding him bites of food; Wooyoung calling San _baby_ , _beautiful_ and _love_.

He was hanging onto San’s every word. When San told him how Wooyoung had sweetly asked if he could kiss him, Yeosang gasped dramatically. San had to giggle at his reaction.

“How often did he kiss you?”

“Twice at the table, once in the elevator after dinner when he was hugging me tightly, and once in the car when we were in front of my building again,” San said, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“I told you he wouldn’t be able to resist you,” Yeosang smiled at him.

San scratched behind his ear, looking a bit bashful.

He told Yeosang about Wooyoung asking him to come to the concert in two weeks’ time as his personal guest, gushing about how excited he was to see the show.

“Will you see him again beforehand?”

San shook his head, explaining that Wooyoung would be extremely busy with preparations for the show so they most likely would not be able to see each other again until that day. Yeosang nodded his head in understanding.

“At least you can still text and call him, right?”

San nodded his head, but was unable to hide his blush.

Yeosang looked at him suspiciously, though he decided to not ask any further questions for now, wanting to give San some breathing space.

They put on a movie and curled up on the couch together for the rest of the night, munching on some popcorn.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The next week and a half flew by and before San knew it, there were only three days left until the concert.

He had spoken to Wooyoung almost every day. Some days they would only exchange a good morning and a good night text, due to Wooyoung’s busy schedule. On other days they would have some more time and would text a bit more. A couple of days ago Wooyoung had even called him during lunch, telling San he wanted to hear his voice.

They had not discussed the pictures they had sent each other, nor had they exchanged _those_ kinds of messages again. Yes, Wooyoung had flirted with him, _a lot_ , but it had not gone any further again.

His phone beeped, letting him know that he had received a new text message.

 

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“Three more days until I get to see your beautiful face again.”_

 _  
_ San smiled at his phone. He had been counting down the days himself and it seemed that Wooyoung had been doing the same thing.

  
**San:  
**_“I can’t wait to see you again.”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Me neither, baby. I can’t wait to collect all those kisses that you owe me. I’ve been missing the feeling of those soft lips on mine.”_

 **San:  
** _“Wooyounggg…”_

_“Please do xx”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“I will, baby. I’ll kiss you as often as you want me to, wherever you want me to.”_

 **San:  
** _“I…”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“You can tell me San. You can tell me anything.”_

 **San:  
** _“I’ll always want you to kiss me, Wooyoung… I’ll never stop asking…”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“I can live with that.”_

 

 _  
_ San felt his cheeks glow, cursing his body for making him blush so easily. His words had been true though, he did not think he would ever arrive at the point where he did not want Wooyoung to kiss him. He was shaken out of his daydream by his phone that started buzzing.

_Incoming phone call: Wooyoung._

His eyes widened. He sucked in a deep breath before picking up.

“Hi…,” he told Wooyoung, his voice barely audible.

“Hey beautiful, I wanted to hear your voice instead of just imagining it when reading your texts, I hope that’s okay.”

He could hear the slightly flirty undertone in Wooyoung’s voice and bit his bottom lip to keep in a gasp. He nodded his head, but realized after a few seconds that Wooyoung could not see him and quickly muttered a _yes_.

Wooyoung’s laugh was clearly audible over the phone.

“I love how confident you sometimes are in your texts, but then when I talk to you over the phone you’re so shy again, just like you were on our date. It keeps me on the edge of my seat, not always knowing what to expect. You captivate me, San. I want to get to know you even better, inside and out.”

This time, San could not keep in a soft whine. His eyes widened in surprise at the sound that had just left his mouth, cheeks heating up again.

He could hear Wooyoung groan.

“Do you want that too, baby?”

“Yes,” San whispered.

“Good, because I want to know everything about you. I want to know your hopes and dreams, what your favorite color is, if you prefer cats or dogs and whether or not you like sprinkles on your ice cream.”

San giggled at Wooyoung’s examples, but before he could reply Wooyoung continued.

“I want to know what you look like after you’ve just woken up. I want to know what it feels like to hold you in my arms for hours. How you react to me kissing down your neck and leaving love bites all over it. All over your body. I want to know what you look like when you’re in ecstasy, especially if I’m the one taking you to that place. Will you let me find out these things, baby?”

San was speechless, the only sound leaving his body being a loud whimper.

Wooyoung patiently waited for him to reply, so San took a couple of deep breaths to calm down his heartbeat. Feeling the ability to speak return to him, he replied.

“You’re making my heart pound like crazy, Wooyoung. I’m… I want to tell you all the answers. Show you all the answers. I just… I need you to know that I don’t have a lot of experience when it comes to this..”

He could almost hear the smile when Wooyoung spoke.

“Baby, that’s completely okay. We’ll go as slow as you want us to, there’s no need to rush if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“But that’s the thing, Wooyoung… I do feel comfortable. I want you to show me…”

He could hear Wooyoung taking a deep breath, taking one himself as well, needing to calm his heartbeat down further.

“If you’re sure, beautiful.. I want to worship you. I’d be the luckiest man alive if you’d allow me to do so.”

San did not know what he had done in his previous lives to be this lucky. Nobody was ever this lucky, especially not him.

“Please,” he answered with a soft voice.

“Anything you want, San. Anything,” Wooyoung told him.

San took a deep breath, needing to gather his courage before asking the question he wanted to ask.

“Do you have a lot of experience, Wooyoung?” he asked shyly.

He could hear Wooyoung cough slightly, surprised by San’s question.

“Baby, I don’t want to talk about other people..”

San sighed, unsatisfied with Wooyoung’s answer. He wanted to know even though he disliked the thought of Wooyoung with other people.

“Why won’t you tell me? Am I not the only one? Do you take other boys to that restaurant as well?” San knew he sounded jealous and petulant, but he could not help himself. His insecurities were playing up.

“All that matters is you. Only you. So no, I haven’t taken anyone else to that restaurant, ever. There’s no need to be jealous, baby boy. I only have eyes for you.”

San muttered out an apology, but Wooyoung quickly told him that he had nothing to apologize for, before telling him he had to leave for dance practice in five minutes.

“I’ll talk to you soon again, okay? I can’t wait to see you in three days, I’ve missed you baby. Everything has been arranged. I’m going to send a car to your place to pick you up at 1PM so that you can join us for the soundcheck, if that’s okay?”

San agreed quickly, telling Wooyoung that that would be perfect and that he could not wait to see him either.

They said goodbye to each other and ended the phone call.

 

 

Later that evening, San received a text while getting ready for bed.

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“Hi baby, I’ve been thinking about what we talked about this afternoon and I wanted to ask you something.”_

 **San:  
** _“Hi Wooyoung, I’ve been thinking about it as well… I’m sorry for being so insecure and jealous, I didn’t mean to. What did you want to ask me?”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“You have nothing to apologize for, love, absolutely nothing. Well, I’ve been thinking about the day of the show and how we won’t be able to spend much time alone together, just the two of us, because of all the other people around. So I wanted to ask you how you feel about getting a hotel room together afterwards, so that we can spend some time together without others being there as well.”_

 

  
Reading Wooyoung’s text, San had to blush at what he was implying.

 

  
**San:  
**_“I… I’d really like to spend time with_ just _you..”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“I’m really happy to hear you say that. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, okay? I’d be happy just cuddling with you all night, stealing a kiss every so often ;-).”_

 **San:  
** _“What if I told you that I want you to do more to me than that? Like I said, Wooyoung, I want you to show me…”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Oh baby boy, I’d be honored. I know you said that, just didn’t expect it to happen this soon, you surprised me. I’ll take care of the reservation, don’t worry your pretty little head over that, okay? I’m going to take such good care of you, I promise.”_

 **San:  
** _“Want to be good for you, Wooyoung…”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“You always are. You’re going to be the death of me, I hope you know that. God, San, if only you knew what exactly you do to me.”_

 **San:  
** _“..... -blushing emoji-”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“There’s my beautiful, shy boy again ;-). Get some sleep, love, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”_

 **San:  
** _“Okay, you get some sleep as well, you work too hard.. Good night xx”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“I will, because you asked. Sweet dreams xx”_

 

Smiling, San went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He changed into his pajamas when he had finished and crawled into his bed.

He turned off the light on his nightstand and rested his head on his pillow, thinking about the texts he had exchanged with Wooyoung just now. He would see Wooyoung again for the first time in roughly two weeks and they were going to go to a hotel together after the show to be away from all the others. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He was both nervous and excited, wanting to be that close to Wooyoung but also being insecure about his lack of experience, even though Wooyoung had said it did not matter.

He tried to focus on the positive and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a couple more scenes at the end, but figured I wouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer!
> 
> University/my internship have started again after two weeks off so I'll be very busy again. I'm aiming to update every other week, but if I get it done faster I'll update faster! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick reference again for the outfits both of them are wearing, so that you can visualize it: [click here](https://twitter.com/jonstargaryens/status/1127673890627571712)
> 
> Two other references are linked in the notes at the end. Didn't want to link them up here because of some small spoilers

It was the day of the concert and San had set his alarm at 10AM so that he would have enough time to get ready. He stretched his arms above his head to release some tension in his shoulders before letting them fall back down on the bed again. Letting out a deep breath he had been holding in for a few seconds, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand and saw that he had one new text.

 

  
**Wooyoung:  
**_“Good morning baby! Just a couple of hours left until I get to see that beautiful face of yours again and hold you in my arms. The others have been teasing me about it all, saying that you have me wrapped around your little finger already and I mean… they’re not wrong.”_

 **San:  
** _“Good morning_ _♥_ _! I’m really looking forward to having your arms wrapped around me again… you make me feel so safe, Wooyoung. Ahw haha, are they being mean to you? Just so you know, you have me wrapped around yours as well xx._ _”_

 **Wooyoung:  
** _“Will happily hold you all day long to make you feel that way, all night as well. They are haha, but I will gladly shove it in their faces today, they deserve that ;-). Sounds like we’re in synch then, baby_ _♥._ _”_

 **San:  
** _“Please keep that promise xx”_

_“I have to go get ready, I’ll text you when I’m on my way!”_

**Wooyoung:  
** _“Okay beautiful, see you soon!”_

 

 _  
_ San smiled at his phone. He had to admit, he loved how sweet Wooyoung was to him, turning into quite a softie (though a flirty one at that). He had thought that men like that did not exist anymore, but Wooyoung had proven him wrong.

With his thoughts still focused on Wooyoung, as they were almost all of the time, he got up out of bed and walked towards his bathroom in order to get ready. While he had put in the effort before going to the fansign and their date, he had done so to feel good about himself, not expecting anything to happen. Now that he knew they were actually going to spend the night together, alone, he took it even more seriously, wanting to look good.

Turning on the shower, he grabbed his shaving cream and razor and got to work, shaving his armpits and legs first before shaving his groin and between his cheeks. His personal preference for shaving off his body hair and his desire to be clean for Wooyoung aligning.

Having finished, he grabbed his vanilla-scented body wash and lathered up his whole body. After rinsing it off, he shampooed his hair and put in some conditioner afterwards. He turned off the shower after having rinsed out the conditioner from his hair and grabbed a big fluffy towel to dry himself off, wrapping it around his body when he was done.

Taking another mud mask out of the basket filled with face masks, he opened the package and smeared it on his face, needing to hydrate it. While the mud mask was working its magic, San walked to his closet to pick out an outfit for today.

Picking out his underwear first, he chose a pair of tight black boxers that would fit perfectly around his butt. He selected a pair of form-fitting black pants that would hug his hips and chose a black leather belt to go with them. Moving on to the top part of his outfit, he went for a simple black shirt as that would look the best under the statement piece he had in mind: his black and purple studded jacket.

After laying everything down on his bed to take in the whole ensemble, he smiled a satisfied smile. He loved the whole look, knowing it suited him well, and hoped Wooyoung would love it too.

He chose some jewelry to go with it, opting for an all silver look that consisted of a necklace with charms hanging from it, various earrings, a simple bracelet and a couple of rings. Placing them on his bed as well, he walked back to the bathroom to wash off the mud mask, it having been roughly ten minutes since he had put it on. He cleansed his skin afterwards with some toner and put on his face cream.

Having finished in the bathroom for now, opting to do his makeup after he had gotten dressed, done his hair and had made a smoothie to serve as his breakfast, he sat down on his bed. He grabbed his phone and opened Twitter, going to his profile. He looked at his pinned tweet, the #ATINYSelcaDay one, and smiled softly. He was so thankful to Yeosang for suggesting the idea. None of this would have happened if he had not posted that tweet…

He reminisced for a minute or so before getting up in order to get dressed. He dropped the big towel that was wrapped around his body to the floor and quickly put on his clothes, feeling a bit chilly standing around naked.

After having made and finished his smoothie, he styled his hair just the way he liked it, making it look soft and effortless. Moving on to his makeup, he decided not to overdo it, wanting to keep it light. He put on some light brown eye shadow and a very thin line of black eyeliner along his lash line. To finish off the look, he dabbed some rosy lip tint on his lips, making them look even more plump.

Having finished getting ready, he searched for his black backpack, needing to put together an overnight bag. He quickly found it in the hallway closet and went back to his bedroom to grab the essentials: a set of extra underwear and clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, make-up remover wipes, wallet, and a phone charger.

There was nothing left to do but wait, so he sent a quick text to Yeosang.

 

 **San:  
** _“The car should be here in thirty minutes ohmygod.”_

_“Also, I should probably tell you that Wooyoung asked me to spend the night with him at a hotel…”_

**Yeosang:  
** _“HE DID WHAT?”_

_“I’m assuming you said yes???”_

**San:  
** _“I did… I’m nervous about it but I want this so badly, Yeosang. I… like him too much.”_

 **Yeosang:  
** _“I know, Sani, and that’s okay. As long as he doesn’t hurt you. Have a lot of fun at the show and after as well! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;-).”_

_“Safety first lol!!”_

**San:  
** _“……… yes mom. I’ll talk to you later :).”_

 **Yeosang:  
** _“Ttyl! Text me tomorrow!”_

 

San rolled his eyes at what Yeosang had said, but had to smile because of his friend’s antics.

Checking the time again, he saw that he had about ten minutes left to kill before the car would be there, so he played a game on his phone while he waited.

He was startled when his doorbell rang. He quickly walked over to the intercom system next to his front door, pressing a button so that he could talk to the person downstairs. It was the driver, telling him that the car was here. He told them he would be down in a few minutes.

He double-checked if he had everything packed one last time before zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his phone and his keys and exited his apartment, locking the door behind him.

The drive to the stadium only took fifteen minutes in real time, but to San it felt like hours. He was staring out the window, trying to control his heartbeat.

He was _nervous_.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the venue where a member of staff was waiting for him outside. He greeted her and she welcomed him, giving him his special VIP pass that would allow him to go backstage.

She told him that the members were currently in the middle of an interview and that she would lead him to a room where he could wait for them, telling him the interview would take another ten minutes or so. He nodded his head and followed her inside.

They quickly reached the room and she showed him inside, giving him a bottle of water from the fridge in the corner. He thanked her and she left the room, leaving him all by himself.

He leaned against the back of one of the couches and waited.

After a while, he heard some commotion in the hallway and he could hear Mingi and Jongho shouting to each other. His heart started beating faster once he realized that he would see Wooyoung again literally any second now.

He turned his upper body so that he was facing the door and a couple seconds later it opened, Wooyoung’s smiling face appearing. San bit his bottom lip and smiled back timidly.

Wooyoung closed the door behind him, ensuring they were alone, and quickly walked over to San. He stopped in front of him and before San knew it, Wooyoung had pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hi beautiful, it’s so good to see you again,” Wooyoung whispered into his ear, making San shiver slightly.

“Hi,” San murmured, barely audible. “It’s really good to see you again too.”

Wooyoung pulled back a bit so that they could look each other in the eyes and smiled a sweet smile at him. He moved both his arms up, his hands cupping San’s face. His eyes focused on San’s to check if it was okay, before he leaned in, gently placing a kiss on San’s lips.

San had closed his eyes just in time, and sighed happily when he felt Wooyoung’s full lips pressing against his own, his arms tightening around Wooyoung’s waist.

After a few seconds, Wooyoung pulled back a bit and caressed San’s bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes focusing in on it.

“I don’t know how I managed to go without kissing you for two weeks.”

San smiled bashfully, not knowing what to say.

“Ahw baby, am I making you speechless again?” Wooyoung teased him, a small grin appearing on his face.

San had to blush but felt the courage to whisper “shut up and just kiss me” to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung’s grin widened.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” he said and pressed his lips to San’s again.

Wooyoung’s kisses built up in intensity, starting with soft presses of lips against lips. Still holding San’s face in his hands, he turned it slightly to the right so that their mouths would align better.

Taking a step forward, he forced San to lean back against the back of the couch again and stepped in between his spread thighs.

He pressed his lips more firmly to San’s and nipped at his bottom lip, making him gasp. He slipped his tongue inside San’s mouth and twirled his tongue around San’s, eliciting soft mewls from San.

San’s hands had grasped the back of Wooyoung’s shirt tightly, clinging to him. Wooyoung knew exactly how to kiss him and he loved it - he was putty in his hands.

The kisses they shared were slow but intense, making San’s head spin. Wooyoung had taken control over them, but San tried to give as good as he got, curling his tongue around Wooyoung’s and licking behind his upper teeth. Doing so elicited a moan from Wooyoung’s throat, making San feel quite proud of himself for being able to do so.

They shared a few more kisses, before Wooyoung pulled back, placing one more soft kiss to San’s lips.

Their foreheads rested against each other, their breaths mingling.

“The things you do to me, baby boy.. if only you knew,” Wooyoung whispered.

San let out a whimper at being called _baby boy_ face to face for the first time.

“You really like me calling you that,” Wooyoung observed and San bit his bottom lip, nodding his head a little.

Wooyoung opened his mouth again to say something else, but before he could there was a knock on the door. He asked who it was, telling Hongjoong that it was okay to enter when he heard it was him.

He did not step away from San, staying close to him, but had lowered his hands from San’s face so that they were now resting on his shoulders.

“Hey lovebirds, just wanted to let you know that lunch is being served, figured you’d want some food as well,” he said with a smile on his face, before telling San that it was nice to see him again.

San replied, telling him the same thing, and Wooyoung said they would be there in a minute. Hongjoong nodded at them and closed the door again.

“Let’s get some food, okay baby?”

San nodded his head, smiling shyly up at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung took a step back, trailing his hands down San’s arms until they had reached his hands that were still grasping his shirt. He took hold of them and brought them to the front, pulling San up so that he stood in front of him.

He let go of one of his hands, bringing his own up so that it was cupping San’s cheek again. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to San’s pouty lips. When he pulled back, San leaned in, chasing his lips unconsciously.

He pressed their lips together one more time with a smile on his face.

“I’ll give you as many kisses later as you want, baby. You still owe me quite a few for all those kisses you texted me, too.”

San blushed, whispering a soft _okay_.

Wooyoung grinned and walked to the door, holding on to San’s hand as he did. It finally gave San an opportunity to take in Wooyoung’s outfit and he had to hold in a whimper. Wooyoung was wearing black leather pants that hugged his body, _everywhere_. It accentuated his strong, thick thighs and his round, firm butt. A black belt with metal holes was looped through the belt loops. The shirt that he had been grabbing at while Wooyoung had kissed him was a plain black t-shirt, but it worked with the look, especially because of the long necklace that Wooyoung was wearing and that was resting on his sternum.

Wooyoung had looked at him again and had caught him staring.

“You like the outfit, baby?” he asked teasingly.

San looked at him wide-eyed, surprised at having been caught staring. He looked down quickly, trying to hide his blush.

Wooyoung stepped close to him once more, whispering “I really love yours too” in San’s ear, before pressing a small kiss to it.

A shiver went up San’s spine when Wooyoung did that and Wooyoung noticed. He placed the hand that was not holding San’s at the small of San’s back and pulled him close, their chests and hips touching.

San felt another shiver going through his body. If this was his body’s reaction when they were still clothed, how would it react when they were not?

“I can feel you shivering. Is me being close to you doing that to you?”

San breathed out a barely audible _yes_.

“You do the same thing to me, baby boy, remember?”

San’s mind flashed back to the picture Wooyoung had sent him. A soft _fuck_ left his lips.

“Hmm, I’d prefer to make love to you and make you see stars,” Wooyoung said directly into his ear, “if you’ll allow me to, of course”.

Not expecting Wooyoung to say _that_ , San let out a loud whimper and squeezed Wooyoung’s hand.

Wooyoung tightened his hold on San’s back, pulling him even closer.

“If we didn’t have places to be….” Wooyoung murmured, “let’s get some food, before one of the others interrupts us again”.

San whispered out an _okay_. Wooyoung took a step back, releasing his hold on San but keeping their hands interlocked.

They left the room and walked to the room where lunch was being served. As soon as they entered that room, San could feel the other members’ eyes settling on them, on their linked hands.

“Hey guys, you all remember San, right?” Wooyoung told the others, having noticed that San was a bit unsure of what to do or say.

All the members nodded their heads and smiled, telling them that yes, they did remember San. San waved at them nervously with his free hand and muttered out an _hello_. He knew they were just people, just like Wooyoung was to him now, but he could not help but idolize them at least a little bit. He was still a big ATEEZ fan and this was literally a dream come true, meeting the group backstage and going to their show.

“Thank you so much for allowing me to come here today, it means a lot,” he told them softly.

“Of course San, Wooyoung is not the only one who wanted to see your pretty face again,” Seonghwa said and winked at him cheekily.

San’s eyes widened, he had not expected _that_. He could feel a blush overtaking his face when Hongjoong scolded Seonghwa.

“Let him be, Hwa, don’t make him uncomfortable.”

Seonghwa smirked and shrugged.

San could feel Wooyoung letting go of his hand and looked at him in confusion, but before he could lock eyes with him Wooyoung had moved his own body so that he was standing behind San and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind.

He had settled his chin on San’s shoulder and was nuzzling his nose behind San’s ear. San could feel him pressing soft kisses to his neck and shivered. While he loved the feeling, it also made him uncomfortable that Wooyoung was doing this in front of all the others so he pulled his neck away a little, trying to let Wooyoung know without it being too obvious to the others.

Wooyoung sighed and let go of San completely, walking over to the window to look out of it.

San just stood there, dumbstruck. He did not know what had just happened. Why was Wooyoung being so hot and cold suddenly?

Thankfully, Yunho started talking to San which distracted him. They walked to the table on which the lunch buffet was set up and both of them grabbed a plate, piling food onto it.

As they sat down on one of the couches and continued their conversation, San saw Wooyoung walking towards the food from the corner of his eye. He hoped he had not upset him too much… Yunho asked San a question which drew his attention away from Wooyoung. He did not want to be rude to Yunho so he focused on him while he answered.

Suddenly, he felt the couch dip on his other side. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Wooyoung had sat down next to him.

San sent him a small, insecure smile, hoping that Wooyoung would reciprocate. He did, but only barely, sending a tight-lipped smile to San before focusing on his lunch.

Yunho got up to get some more food, so San was left alone with Wooyoung on the couch. He turned towards him and looked at him, but Wooyoung was not meeting his gaze.

“Wooyoung… is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” he asked him softly so that the others would not hear.

Wooyoung suddenly looked up and seemed to have realized how awful his behavior was.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry baby… I just… Seeing Seonghwa openly flirting with you and then you pushing me away made me think certain things…” he murmured to San.

Realizing that Wooyoung was acting this way out of insecurity, San placed his hand on Wooyoung’s knee.

“I didn’t know how to react to Seonghwa flirting with me, that’s why I didn’t say anything. As for me pushing you away, it wasn’t like that.. You have to understand that even though I know you as a person now, I’m still a fan of ATEEZ… it made me feel a bit awkward to be so close to you in front of them, I don’t want them to think badly of me, as if I’m taking advantage of you…”

San lowered his head, looking at his own lap before continuing.

“I’m sorry for not communicating better with you. I’m only interested in one person and that person is not Seonghwa, I hope you know that…,” he said softly, making sure that the others would not be able to hear what their conversation was about.

He took a deep breath before saying the last thing that he wanted to tell Wooyoung, leaning in closer so that he could whisper it in his ear, definitely not wanting the others to hear this particular bit.

“And Wooyoung, just so you know, I want you to touch me, desperately. Remember when we sent each other those pictures and you had to leave immediately after?”

He could feel Wooyoung nodding yes to his question.

“While you may not have had the time to take care of things, I did… I thought of you in the shower, how you would touch me.. What your fingers would feel like inside of me.. What it would feel like to have you push into me…”

Wooyoung had gripped San’s hand that was covering Wooyoung’s knee, squeezing it harshly.

He had pulled his head back so that he could look San in his eyes and San could see the _desire_ in them.

San bit his bottom lip but kept their eye contact intact, wanting to show Wooyoung that he too felt that desire.

Wooyoung leaned in a little bit so that he could reply without the others hearing what was being said.

“Baby boy, is that an invitation? Because I can’t wait to get my hands all over you, to be _inside of you_. I’ll make you beg for it and you’ll be a good boy and do so.”

San gasped softly. Still looking Wooyoung in the eyes, he whispered a “ _yes please_ ”.

The others had given the couch San and Wooyoung were sitting on a clear berth the last couple of minutes, sensing that their conversation was private.

“Okay everyone, it’s time for the soundcheck, let’s go to the stage,” Hongjoong announced and everyone got up.

Wooyoung had grabbed San’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

The member of staff that had showed San inside before came over to him again, telling him that she would take him to the other side of the stage so that he could see the soundcheck from the audience’s point of view.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, baby,” Wooyoung told him, before asking if he had any song requests.

“You know what my favorite song is,” San teased him, making Wooyoung grin.

“That I do. _Promise_ it is.”

He kissed San on the cheek before following the others to the stage.

The staff member smiled kindly at him, before leading him away.

When they entered the part of the venue where the show would take place, the members were already there, waiting for San to arrive.

He walked all the way to the front between the rows of chairs, it being a seated concert, and leaned up against the barrier, a smile on his face.

“Okay guys, now that San is here we can start. Let’s do _Promise_ first, then _From_ , and lastly _Twilight_ ,” Hongjoong said and smiled at San.

San had the time of his life. Who could actually say that their favorite band had sang some songs for _just you_? Almost nobody. During Promise he had an infectious smile on his face thanks to Wooyoung giving him finger hearts and exaggerated winks. He made his heart beat faster and San had never felt better.

Before he knew it, they had completed the soundcheck. Wooyoung had sat down on the edge of the stage, which was not too high to begin with, and had jumped down so that only the barrier was separating him from San.

“Turn around, baby, I’ll pull you over the barrier so you don’t have to walk all the way around again.”

San did as he was told and felt Wooyoung’s arms slipping under his arms and around his torso before pulling him over. San turned around as soon as both his feet had landed on the ground again in order to face Wooyoung, resting his hands on Wooyoung’s chest.

“Hi there, beautiful,” Wooyoung told him, covering San’s hands with his own.

“Hi…” San replied bashfully.

“I really want to kiss you but I’m going to be good and wait until we’re alone again,” Wooyoung smirked.

Soft giggles left San’s mouth before he whispered an _okay_ to Wooyoung.

They walked to the backstage lounge area again where they spent thirty minutes with the other members playing a game of _Uno_ , Jongho winning and gloating about it, before the members had to meet a couple of fans that they had a meet & greet with, followed by three interviews with various magazines.

They would be gone for an hour or two, so San unlocked his phone and entertained himself by playing _Candy Crush_ and checking his social media.

Before he knew it, he could hear noise coming down the hallway, letting him know that the members were on their way back. He checked his watch and saw that it was 5PM already. The fans would be let into the venue in an hour and the show would start in two.

Wooyoung had told him that he had saved him a seat on the front row, one of the seats that were usually reserved for family, and San had thanked him with a quick kiss to his lips.

“If that’s all I have to do to get you to give me a kiss when others are in the same room then that’s easy,” he grinned.

San bit his bottom lip and smiled at Wooyoung, not giving him a verbal reply.

They played another round of _Uno_ , Mingi winning this time around, to pass the time. Around 6PM, they could hear the noise of the audience coming into the venue, excitement spreading everywhere.

The members went into another room to change into their first stage outfits and to touch up their make-up and hair.

With about twenty minutes left until the show started, they came back into the room, as did the staff member that had helped San before. She told him that she would show him to his seat, asking him to go with her.

San nodded, before walking over to Wooyoung.

“Good luck, I can’t wait to see the show,” he smiled at him.

Wooyoung pulled him into a quick hug, whispering a _thank you, baby_ into San’s ear.

After Wooyoung had released him, San told the other members _good luck_ as well before following the staff member out of the room.

She had handed him a lanyard with a VIP pass hanging from it, which would let the security know that he was allowed to go backstage again afterwards.

He thanked her and sat down in his seat, quietly waiting for the show to start while the fans around him, mainly girls, were talking excitedly.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the lights dimmed and the music that had been playing stopped, signaling that the show was about to begin and everyone stood up.

The concert was… intense. San needed a couple more pairs of eyes to focus on everything. He tried to give every member his attention at some point, but ended up focusing on Wooyoung for at least eighty percent of the time. He could see that Wooyoung was thriving under his attention, showing off his dance skills. Fluid body rolls and hard-hitting hip thrusts while looking San in the eyes, making San feel hot and bothered.

During _Desire_ , San looked over to Seonghwa and as soon as he had done so, he knew he had made a mistake. Seonghwa had looked back at him immediately, sending him a wink and finger heart. A blush bloomed on his face. San knew Seonghwa was only doing it to tease him, not being serious about it, yet when he looked over to Wooyoung he could see that he was irritated, a scowl on his face.

San smiled at Wooyoung, trying to reassure him, but Wooyoung had looked away. At the end of the song, Wooyoung had walked over to a staff member that was handling the music and was standing on the side of the stage and seemed to be talking to him. San wondered what was being said.

Meanwhile, Hongjoong was talking to the audience, telling them that the DJ would play random songs and that some of the members would dance to them.

The crowd screamed, being excited to see the members dancing to songs that were not their own, and was shouting out some random titles.

San heard a girl near him shout that she wanted to see _Growl_ by EXO and he had to agree, he loved the song and choreography.

The first two songs ended up being _Dance the Night Away_ by Twice and _Mic Drop_ by BTS. Wooyoung danced during _Mic Drop_ and San was once again mesmerized by his dancing.

The song ended and Hongjoong started to speak.

“The next song was a special request by Wooyoung, so he will be performing it by himself.”

San’s mouth fell open in surprise, wondering which song Wooyoung had requested.

As soon as the music started playing, San had to blush furiously. It was _Take You Down_ by Chris Brown. He knew the choreography to this particular song quite well, having seen videos of Wooyoung dancing to it online. He had no idea how he would survive seeing Wooyoung dance to it up close.

Just before Wooyoung started to dance, he looked San in the eyes and winked at him.

The choreography consisted of some sharp, hard-hitting moves combined with smooth body rolls, the combination enthralling.

It was when Wooyoung lowered his whole body to the floor, rolling it as he did so, that the realization hit San again. Wooyoung was a dancer and he knew how to move his body, how to roll his hips smoothly… San bit his lip to try and keep the mewls in.

When Wooyoung put one foot on the floor again so that he was kneeling on one knee, he looked San straight in the eyes before thrusting his hips, his tongue touching his upper teeth as he did so.

It was the ultimate tease for San and he could barely handle it. The lyrics of the song were not helping his case, as they described _exactly_ what San craved.

 _Let me take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_And show you what I'm about_  
_Can I take you now,_  
_Ya body body ooh_  
_Your body body up and dooown_

The song finished after another twenty seconds or so and the crowd roared. Wooyoung grinned.

The members went backstage to change into different outfits while a video played on a big screen, allowing San to take a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

After a few minutes, _HALA HALA_ started playing and the members came back on stage wearing their famous red outfits, making San choke on his breath.

He _loved_ these outfits, especially combined with the choreography of the song, making it all look even more powerful.

The looks Wooyoung was sending his way throughout the song as well as the rest of the show made San feel hot and bothered. He could feel himself stir in his pants and desperately hoped it was not too visible, crossing his legs to hide it.

He looked up again and saw Wooyoung smirking at him. _Fuck_ , San thought to himself. Wooyoung had noticed the predicament he was in and was enjoying it immensely, based on the smirk that would not leave his face.

The show ended roughly thirty minutes later and as soon as the members had left the stage San breathed a sigh of relief. He would be able to breathe for a little bit before he went backstage again, waiting for some of the crowd to leave before he did so.

He showed his VIP pass to one of the security guys and asked if he could pull him over the barrier so that he could go backstage again, to which the guy nodded.

He walked back to the backstage lounge area that they had been in before, noticing that everyone but Wooyoung was there when he entered it. The members asked if he had enjoyed the show and he told them that he had loved it, a big smile on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened again, making San look over his shoulder. It was Wooyoung. He had taken a shower, his hair still dripping slightly, and had changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

Wooyoung looked at San, walked over to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to an empty room. Closing the door behind them, he pushed San up against it, his hands grasping San’s hips tightly. He pressed his nose behind San’s ear and bit softly at the sensitive skin.

“I told you, I don’t want to share you, San,” he murmured in San’s ear, before continuing, “why did you have to blush when Seonghwa flirted with you again?”

He pressed his right thigh between both of San’s, pressing up into his groin, making San whimper. San pressed his hips down involuntarily, chasing the stimulation Wooyoung’s thigh provided.

“I asked you a question, baby boy.”

Teeth grazed San’s pulse point and a breathy gasp left San’s lips.

“I didn’t mean to Wooyoung…,” San whispered.

“Yet you did it anyways,” Wooyoung bit down on the junction between San’s neck and shoulder.

Melodious moans left San’s mouth as dark love bites started to bloom all over his neck.

“It meant nothing, the only person I want is _you_.”

Wooyoung pulled his head back so that he could look San in his eyes. He let out a groan at what he saw.

San’s eyes were heavy-lidded and he was biting down hard on his plump bottom lip.

Wooyoung brought his right hand up and thumbed at San’s bottom lip, making him release it from his teeth’s grasp. After San had done so, Wooyoung closed the distance between their lips.

Their kiss was heated from the start, Wooyoung immediately teasing San’s bottom lip with his tongue to ask for permission, which San gave without having to even think about, opening his mouth.

Their tongues met, swirling around each other. Wooyoung had grabbed San’s right thigh and had lifted it up so that it was wrapped around his hips, allowing him to press his body even closer to San’s.

Wooyoung broke their kiss, pressed his nose to San’s jaw line and started to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses down San’s neck, making him tilt his head back against the door, a gasp leaving his mouth.

When he had reached San’s ear again he murmured, “ _this_ is what you do to me, baby boy,” while pressing their hips together tightly. San could _feel_ Wooyoung’s hard length pressing into his own and a loud whine escaped from his mouth.

“ _Please,_ Wooyoung _._ ”

“Tell me what you want, baby boy, and I’ll give it to you. Anything you want.”

San felt so thoroughly affected by Wooyoung’s words and touches that he was unable to form any coherent sentences. The only thing he was able to voice out loud was Wooyoung’s name, which he did, repeatedly.

“Do you want me to trail my hands all over your body?”

San nodded his head, his eyes still closed.

“Do you want me to leave kisses everywhere? On your neck? Your chest? Your thighs?”

“ _Wooyounggg,_ ” San gasped.

“You like that hmm, baby? You like the thought of me leaving my mark all over your body? Claiming you?”

Multiple mewls left San’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_. You like that don’t you? Me claiming you. Me too, baby, it’s all I’ve been able to think about. Want to open you up with my fingers. Want to take my time though, want to make you fall apart completely under my touch.”

San’s brain short-circuited. He wanted all of that, _desperately_.

“When I’ve opened you up, I’m going to press in slowly, giving you time to adjust, until I’m completely inside of you. And then I’m going to make you see stars.”

“ _Please please please,_ ” San begged, barely audible.

“I told you baby, anything you want. Let’s grab our stuff and go to the hotel yeah? I don’t want an audience so we should leave, _now_ , before I can’t stop myself anymore.”

Wooyoung unwrapped San’s thigh from around his hips, lowering his leg to the ground. Before stepping back, he reconnected their lips in a sweet kiss.

“Where’s your bag, love?”

San told him it was in the other room, where everyone else still was, a flush visible on his face.

“You wait here while I go and get it, okay?” Wooyoung told him, to which San nodded.

It only took Wooyoung two minutes to gather their stuff and before San knew it there was a knock on the door, signaling that Wooyoung was back. He opened it and took hold of the hand Wooyoung was reaching out, interlocking their fingers, and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

They quickly walked through the backstage area, not paying attention to anyone else. When they had reached the parking garage, Wooyoung took a set of car keys out of his pocket and unlocked a nondescript black car. He opened the passenger’s side door for San and closed it behind him after he had gotten in. Before he sat down in the driver’s seat, he opened up the trunk and placed their bags in it.

The drive only took about five minutes and before San knew it, Wooyoung had parked the car in the hotel’s parking garage. They took the elevator up to the lobby and walked over to the check-in desk where Wooyoung took care of things. He had gotten them a room at a five-star hotel under an alias and slipped the clerk a couple of extra bills, to ensure their privacy.

Wooyoung took hold of his hand again and they walked back towards the elevator, going up to the eleventh floor this time.

They were alone in the elevator, so Wooyoung pressed up against San’s back, his hands holding onto his hips and his head leaning on his shoulder as they faced the mirror.

“Look at how good we look together, baby,” he whispered into San’s ear.

San looked into Wooyoung’s eyes in the mirror and nodded, his mouth slightly open while his pupils were blown wide.

The elevator dinged, letting them know that they had reached their floor. Wooyoung stepped back and together they walked to the room, hands interlocked.

When they reached their room, Wooyoung swiped the keycard and opened the door for San, letting him enter first. Before closing the door behind himself, he grabbed the _Do Not Disturb_ sign that was hanging from the door handle on the inside of the room and put it on the door handle on the outside.

In the meantime, San had walked into the room and was staring out the window, admiring the view over the city.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he heard Wooyoung ask him as he felt his hands wrap around his waist. He nodded his head in reply.

“It’s nothing compared to you though,” Wooyoung murmured in his ear.

A soft whimper left San’s lips and he turned around in Wooyoung’s arms, resting his hands on his shoulders.

Wooyoung was looking at him with a loving smile on his face. San leaned in and pressed their lips together, making Wooyoung breathe out a sigh.

While they were sharing that kiss, he thought about wanting to be clean for Wooyoung, _on the inside as well_ , and had to blush. San knew he wanted to bottom when he had sex with Wooyoung. He also knew what that would entail and he would just feel so much better about himself if he felt clean.

He pulled back from the kiss they were sharing. San had to blush furiously thinking of what he was about to say but forced himself to say it, looking down while doing so.

“Is it okay if I take a shower first? I need a moment, if you know what I mean…”

Wooyoung’s arms tightened around his waist and he let out a groan.

“Of course baby, anything you need. Take your time, I’ll wait here.”

San nodded and swiftly went into the bathroom, taking his bag with him. He locked the door behind him, undressed and turned on the shower.

He went about it methodically, trying not to think too much about Wooyoung being in the next room and what they were about to do. He wanted to finish up quickly, wanted to be back in Wooyoung’s arms.

A couple minutes later, he turned off the shower and dried himself off. He grabbed the extra pair of boxers and the extra t- shirt out of his bag and put them on. He debated whether or not he should put on his jeans again, but decided against it. He’d lose them in a few minutes again anyways and he wanted to see Wooyoung’s reaction to him not wearing any, knowing he would not expect it of San.

He left all of his stuff in the bathroom. After unlocking the bathroom door, he stepped out, a blush on his cheeks.

Wooyoung was sitting on the edge of the bed and lifted his head up when he heard the door open. His eyed widened as he looked at San, a gasp leaving his mouth.

He stood up and immediately walked over to San, who was thumbing at the hem of his t-shirt awkwardly.

San felt Wooyoung’s hands on his cheeks, lifting up his face. He did not dare look him into his eyes though, so he kept looking down.

“Baby, please look at me,” Wooyoung pleaded.

San did not want to let him down, so he looked up. The look on Wooyoung’s face almost knocked him off his feet. He was looking at San with such a loving look on his face and it made San’s stomach erupt with butterflies.

“You’re so _so_ beautiful, I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I am thanking my lucky stars that you’re here with me.”

“Wooyoung…,” San whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“Ssh baby, don’t say it’s not true because it is. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

San felt tears well up, but did not want to cry, so he blinked them away. He leaned into Wooyoung and pressed his lips to his.

“Please make love to me, Wooyoung,” he murmured against Wooyoung’s lips.

“Anything you want, baby, anything,” Wooyoung told him, before pressing their lips together again.

One of Wooyoung’s hands left San’s face, fingers trailing softly down San’s arm, making the little hairs on it stand up. He ended up placing his hand on San’s waist, pulling him even closer.

San had never been kissed so thoroughly before and his head was spinning. Wooyoung had pressed their lips together again, and again, and again while his hand caressed San’s face. He had promised San that he would take his time with him, which is exactly what he was doing.

 _Finally_ , San thought, when Wooyoung traced the tip of his tongue over San’s bottom lip. He was loving the fervor of Wooyoung’s kisses, even though they had been quite innocent up until now, but desperately needed _more_.

He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue meeting Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung lowered his hand that was caressing his face, grabbing the other side of San’s waist with it. This allowed San to raise up his arms, wrapping them around Wooyoung’s neck, pulling him closer.

The intensity of their kisses increased rapidly. San, wanting to take the lead for a little bit, kissed Wooyoung back fiercely, curling his tongue around Wooyoung’s before sucking on it teasingly.

Wooyoung let out a loud groan and tightened his hold on San’s waist. He walked them back until San’s back was pressed against the bathroom door.

“Is that how it’s going to be, baby? Are you trying to make me go crazy?” Wooyoung asked San, pressing a kiss to his lips between every couple of words. Before San could answer his questions, Wooyoung placed his thigh between both of San’s thighs again, pressing up.

San let out a whimper, a blush painting his cheeks when he locked eyes with Wooyoung. He could see the desire in Wooyoung’s eyes and he was sure that Wooyoung could see it in his.

“I would really like to find out if that blush of yours spreads down the rest of your body as well,” Wooyoung said with a husky voice, which deepened San’s blush.

Another kiss was pressed to his lips and Wooyoung nipped at his bottom lip, making San’s lips tingle. He threw his head back against the bathroom door, needing a second to breathe, but before he could Wooyoung had already attached his mouth to San’s neck, leaving love bites all over it to match the ones he had given San at the venue.

Wooyoung faintly bit his earlobe, before whispering in his ear.

“I want to worship you, San, please allow me to do so.”

A mewl left San’s lips when he heard Wooyoung whispering that directly into his ear. How could he say no to such a request?

“ _Please._ ”

Wooyoung took a couple steps back, his hold on San’s waist making San go with him. When he had reached the edge of the bed, he sat down on it and pulled San into his lap, his hands holding onto San’s hips to steady him.

San rested his arms on Wooyoung’s shoulders.

“Hi…,” he mumbled, his hair falling in front of his eyes because he was looking down at Wooyoung.

“Hey you,” Wooyoung grinned up at him.

San bent his head down in order to connect their lips again, craving the feeling of Wooyoung’s plush lips against his own.

While they kissed, he heard something dropping onto the floor so he pulled back slightly and looked at Wooyoung questioningly before looking over his own shoulder to see what had happened.

Wooyoung had kicked off his shoes. San had to giggle and Wooyoung grinned up at him again.

“I figured, why not multitask there for a bit? Didn’t want to let go of you in order to take off my shoes.”

San shook his head while laughing, before kissing Wooyoung again.

“You’re a dork,” he whispered against his lips, making Wooyoung smile into the kiss.

Wooyoung pulled him closer into his own body, aligning their hips, and thrust his hips up slightly.

A small moan left San’s lips. He could _feel_ him. Wooyoung was hard and from what San could feel, he wasn’t small. He shuddered with want.

“Baby, can I take your t-shirt off?” he heard Wooyoung ask him. He nodded his head. The lust that was coursing through his veins temporarily making him forget to be self-conscious about his body.

Wooyoung grabbed the hem of San’s t-shirt and lifted it up. San lifted his arms in the air so that Wooyoung could pull it over his head. Having done so, Wooyoung threw the t-shirt to the side, wanting it out of their way.

“Absolutely beautiful, baby boy,” Wooyoung told him as his fingers trailed up San’s side, making San squirm.

“Ticklish, are you?” Wooyoung asked teasingly, “maybe I’ll take advantage of that sometime in the future.”

San tugged at the bottom of Wooyoung’s shirt, wanting to feel Wooyoung’s naked chest against his own, smiling bashfully at him. Wooyoung nodded and quickly took it off, pulling San close again afterwards.

Wooyoung leaned in, placing a kiss to San’s sternum. A soft sigh left San’s mouth, but it quickly turned into a moan when Wooyoung moved his head to the side a bit, taking San’s left nipple into his mouth. Feeling Wooyoung’s tongue licking around the nub, slightly nipping it sporadically, made San keen.

Wooyoung put one of his hands on the small of San's back, urging him to arch his back so that he could reach San’s nipples more easily with his mouth. While his mouth was busy paying attention to San’s left nipple, Wooyoung’s other hand came up and rubbed at his right one, twisting the nub.

San was a mess. His nipples were extremely sensitive and Wooyoung’s ministrations were driving him crazy. He could not keep in the mewls that were leaving his mouth, each one increasing in volume.

After another minute, Wooyoung seemed to finally take mercy on him, releasing both nubs. He looked up at San and saw that his pupils were blown wide.

“You’re being so good, baby boy, I’m almost tempted to continue doing that if it gets you _this_ hot and bothered.”

San shook his head without any thought, unable to stand any more attention to his nipples right now.

“No? I’m sure I could make you come just by doing that though,” Wooyoung smirked up at him.

“ _Please_..”

“Tell me what you want, baby. I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me.”

San dropped his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck once more. He felt too self-conscious to say it while looking Wooyoung in the eyes. He wanted more, needed more.

“I _want_ more… I _need_ more… Please Wooyoung…”

He felt Wooyoung gripping his hips more tightly, pushing his own up into San’s.

“Is this what you want, baby? Do you want to feel me pushing into you slowly, making you feel every inch? Touching that special spot inside of you on almost every thrust?”

San whimpered directly into Wooyoung’s ear.

“I need to hear you say it, baby boy. Need to know that you want this, too.”

“ _Yes._ ” San murmured, eyes closed tight to not let the pleasure overwhelm him, yet.

Having heard San consenting, Wooyoung flipped them around so that San was now laying on his back and Wooyoung was hovering above him.

“Move up a bit,” Wooyoung told him and San did.

Wooyoung got up from the bed, standing up at the edge of it. He opened the button and lowered the zipper of his jeans before pushing them down his legs, stepping out of them when they had reached the floor, taking off his socks as well.

San leaned up on his elbows and stared. How could he not? Wooyoung’s body was amazing. He had strong, thick thighs, a toned stomach and chest and slightly muscular arms. His eyes settled on Wooyoung’s groin. Wooyoung was wearing tight, black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. His cock had curved up, and if San had to guess, he would say that it was around seven inches long, with the girth being average.

He swallowed tightly, before looking up at Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung had cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“Do I have your approval, baby boy?”

San ducked his head, a blush spreading over his face and chest. He felt the bed dipping around his thighs. Hands landing on the bed on either side of his face.

“So it does spread down your whole body.”

San could feel his blush deepening, unable to stop it from doing so.

A hand lifted up his chin, forcing him to look Wooyoung in the eyes.

“This is all because of you. You make me feel this way, baby,” Wooyoung told him, before leaning down to capture San’s lips in a scorching kiss.

One of Wooyoung’s hands slipped under the small of San’s back, making San lift his hips up whenever Wooyoung rolled his up into San’s.

The way in which their erections pushed together created an exquisite feeling and San held on to Wooyoung’s shoulders tightly.

He started rolling his hips up without Wooyoung’s guidance, needing to be close to him all the time.

Wooyoung started sucking on his collar bones and neck again, making San’s lips fall open in pleasure as his eyes were closed tightly. The pleasure was starting to consume him and Wooyoung had not even touched him _there_ yet.

It was at that moment that Wooyoung trailed his hand from the small of San’s back to his butt, grabbing at it, squeezing it.

“I’ve been dying to get my hands on your cute little butt, baby boy, _fuck_. Can I take these off?” he asked as he pulled at San’s boxers. San nodded his head, letting Wooyoung know that he could.

Wooyoung sat up on his knees, maneuvering them so that both of San’s legs were on his left side to make it easier. He took hold of the waistband of San’s boxers, before lifting them up and peeling them off San. As soon as he had done so, San’s hard cock slapped up against his stomach, the tip leaking already.

San covered his eyes with his arm, feeling embarrassed.

“Baby, look at me.”

San shook his head.

“Baby boy, look at me, please.”

San put his arm down slowly, taking a deep breath before looking up at Wooyoung.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’m going to show you.”

San felt a shiver passing through his body at Wooyoung’s words.

Wooyoung shoved his own boxers down his thighs, taking them off, not wanting any clothing to separate them any longer. San looked down at Wooyoung’s erection. His earlier guess, around seven inches and average girth, had been correct. He bit down harshly on his bottom lip, trying to keep in his moans.

Wooyoung leaned over him again, not yet letting their erections touch, and touched San’s bottom lip with his thumb, making San release it.

“I want to hear you, I want to hear how much pleasure I’m bringing you.”

He smashed his lips against San’s, kissing him passionately. San mewled into his mouth, doing what Wooyoung had asked of him.

He felt Wooyoung lifting his hips up and pushing a pillow under them in order to make him more comfortable. As a thank you, he sucked on Wooyoung’s tongue, making his eyes roll back into his head.

Wooyoung lowered his hips, rolling them into San’s, letting their erections finally touch without any clothing acting as a barrier.

San arched his back, throwing his head back as he did so. Wooyoung immediately latched onto his neck again, trailing kisses up to his ear.

“Are you ready for my fingers, beautiful?”

San nodded his head with fervor, craving more.

Wooyoung leaned over to the side of the bed and grabbed his bag, taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He put the condom to the side, but rolled the bottle of lube between his hands, trying to warm it up so that it would not feel too cold for San.

After a few seconds he opened the bottle and trickled some onto his fingers, ensuring that they were fully coated. He closed the bottle again and put it to the side, before leaning over San. He trailed his hand down San’s cleft. When he reached his rim, he rubbed it slowly with his index and middle fingers.

“You feel so good already baby, so soft. Are you ready?” San nodded, his mouth open slightly.

Wooyoung started to slowly push his index finger inside, giving San time to adjust at each knuckle. When his finger was fully inside, he looked up at San.

“You’re taking me so well, baby boy.”

San let a whine escape from his throat. His eyes were closed tightly, the sensations almost overwhelming him.

Wooyoung started to move his finger in and out and after a minute or so, he pushed in a second one alongside the first one, sensing that San was ready for more. Once both were fully inside San, he curled them up, trying to find that special spot that would make San feel even better.

It took him a couple tries, but when he had found it he immediately knew as San had arched his back so much that only his hips and shoulders were still touching the bed, a loud mewl coming out of his mouth.

Wooyoung pressed into that spot a couple times in a row, wanting to see San fall apart.

“ _Please_ , Wooyoung. I need more… Need you in me..”

Wooyoung let out a _fuck_.

“One more finger first, baby. Otherwise I’ll hurt you.”

He pulled his two fingers back and lined up his third alongside them, pushing all three in. San’s rim had loosened up beautifully, allowing Wooyoung’s fingers to enter him without any resistance. Wooyoung was in awe.

Another minute later and he felt that San was thoroughly stretched, able to handle more.

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off a bit on the duvet. He grabbed the condom, opening the packet and rolling it down his aching length, before grabbing the bottle of lube again. He squeezed some more out, spreading it over his cock. As he did that, he groaned, his hand finally relieving a little bit of the pressure.

Not wanting to get too caught up in it, he released the hold on his cock and wiped off his hand again before leaning over San.

“I’m going to make you see stars now, baby, okay?”

“ _Please_ ,” San begged.

Wooyoung kissed San passionately before pulling back and lined up his cock with San’s rim. Slowly but surely, he started to push inside. Once he was fully in, he had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. San felt so incredibly tight around his length, he was not sure how long he would last.

San had thrown his head back once more, his eyes screwed shut tightly. His mouth was hanging open but no sounds were coming out. Wooyoung trailed kisses up San’s throat and asked him if he was okay.

“Just give me a minute, you’re big, _fuck…_ ”

He waited with moving until San told him he was okay. Once he did, he placed his right hand on San’s hip and tangled his left hand with San’s right one, interlocking their fingers.

And then he moved.

The first thrust had him gasping for air, San’s tightness overwhelming him.

“Fuck baby boy, you’re so tight.”

He tried to find San’s prostate again as quickly as he could, sensing that he would not last for more than ten minutes or so. After another six thrusts, he knew he had found it as San let out a string of curses. Wooyoung grinned.

San’s free hand trailed down Wooyoung’s back, ending up on his right butt cheek. He could not help but grab at it. The soft but firm globe fit perfectly into his hand. He pressed his nails into it, making Wooyoung groan into his left ear.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come too soon. You don’t want that, do you baby boy?”

San whimpered, shaking his head. He moved his hand up to Wooyoung’s shoulder again, holding on to him there.

The pace Wooyoung had set was slow but deep, making San delirious with want. On almost every thrust, he managed to hit the spot inside of San that drove him absolutely crazy.

It had San whining highly in his throat - a constant litany of noises assaulting Wooyoung’s ears, driving his desire for San up the wall.

“You were made for me baby boy. Look at how well you’re taking me,” Wooyoung murmured into San’s ear before placing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

San let out a strangled moan. Wooyoung praising him wound him up even tighter.

“I wish you could see how you look when you’re wrapped around me like this. Wish that you could see my cock disappearing into you.”

San could feel the tension building in his stomach.

“Promise me that I’ll be the only one to see you like this. The only one to touch you like this,” Wooyoung said directly into San’s ear, a slightly possessive tone underlying his words.

San mewled loudly.

“ _Only you_.”

Wooyoung moaned and sped up his thrusts, feeling that he was close.

“I’m going to come soon, are you close as well baby boy?”

“Yes, Wooyoung, _please_.”

The sounds San was making, together with his begging, were getting to Wooyoung’s head. He unwrapped his hand from San’s hip, wrapping it around his cock that was furiously leaking precum instead.

He moved his hand up and down at the same pace as his thrusts, rubbing his thumb underneath the head of San’s cock every time he moved his hand up.

“I’m going to come, Wooyounggg,” San whined.

“Me too, baby boy, me too.”

A couple of thrusts later, San arched his back and came over Wooyoung’s hand and his own stomach, loud mewls leaving his mouth.

Wooyoung wiped off his hand haphazardly before taking hold of San’s other hip. He sped up his thrusts even more, chasing his own orgasm, which overtook him after a dozen or so more thrusts.

He moaned into San’s ear, repeating the word _fuck_ constantly.

A minute later, the aftershocks had finally stopped wrecking both their bodies. Wooyoung pulled out slowly, not wanting to make San feel any more uncomfortable than necessary when doing so. He pulled off the condom and tied a knot in it, before dumping it in the trash can next to the bed.

He leaned over San on his elbows again, looking at him with an adoring look on his face. He caressed San’s face gently, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You’re amazing, San. Absolutely amazing.”

San bit his bottom lip and blushed.

“As are you, Wooyoung. Thank you for being so sweet to me.”

“To you, _always_. Now let me go and wet a washcloth with some warm water so I can clean you up,” he smiled at him.

He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom without bothering to put any clothes on. San could not help but stare, as Wooyoung’s body was a work of art to him.

A minute later, Wooyoung walked back into the room, having cleaned himself up quickly in the bathroom. He walked over to the bed, carrying a wet washcloth in his hands. He cleaned up San’s stomach before cleaning his softening cock. Lastly, he slipped his hand between San’s cheeks, cleaning up there as well.

San had covered his eyes with his arm again, his whole body flushing because of Wooyoung cleaning him up.

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed, beautiful,” Wooyoung told him, taking hold of San’s arm and slowly lifting it up from his face.

“All of you is gorgeous to me.”

San whined, making Wooyoung smile at him adoringly.

“Come on, let’s get under the covers and try and get some sleep,” he told San.

Wooyoung waited until San had gotten under the covers before turning on the lamp on the night stand and then walking over to the light switch to turn off the main lights.

He walked back to the bed and got under the covers as well, spooning San.

He reached back to turn off the lamp on the night stand, curling his arm around San’s waist again afterwards.

“Sweet dreams, baby boy,” he whispered into San’s ear, kissing San’s neck softly.

“Good night, Wooyoung,” San said, holding on to Wooyoung’s arm that was wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference for Wooyoung dancing to Take You Down: [click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga0VT0lJEbc)  
> A reference for the red outfits/HALA HALA: [click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=gcO-3KO38QA)
> 
> If you want to see writing updates, and a whole lot of other stuff, you can find me on twitter [@jonstargaryens](https://twitter.com/jonstargaryens).
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write ♥.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE. I'm sorry for making all of you wait so long aaah :(. School has been killing me lately but I'm almost done!!
> 
> This was supposed to be about double the size but I decided to cut the chapter in half so that you don't have to wait even longer. The 2nd half will be posted as chapter 7 when I've written it!

Slowly blinking his eyes open, San woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around his stomach. He was immediately reminded of what had happened the night before and blushed furiously. He thought about how Wooyoung had taken such good care of him, thinking about what San needed and wanted and giving it to him. The passion had been palpable and San had never felt this connected to someone ever, both physically and emotionally. Wooyoung had made him feel on top of the world.

He felt the arms that were wrapped around his stomach tighten and felt Wooyoung pressing his lips against the back of his neck, making him tremble slightly.

“Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” Wooyoung murmured against his ear before pressing a series of small kisses to the side of his neck.

San covered Wooyoung’s arms with his own, wanting to feel even closer to him.

“Good morning. I did. Haven’t slept this well in ages. How about you?”

“I slept like a baby. How could I not when I was holding you in my arms all night?”

San had to blush and ducked his head. He could feel Wooyoung smile from where his lips were still pressed against his neck.

“I love how I can make you blush so easily with my words. You’re so responsive and it makes me want to see how much further I can take it before you’re a complete blushing mess.”

San whined slightly and Wooyoung tightened his hold on him even further, dragging San’s body back into his own even more, making them touch _everywhere_ from head to toe. His knees pressed into the back of San’s knees. His chest was lined up completely with San’s back, allowing him to hook his chin over San’s shoulder so that he could mouth at San’s collarbones. Lastly, San’s small butt was pressed into his groin and he was unconsciously wiggling around quite a bit, the stimulation making Wooyoung moan softly into his ear.

San froze, realizing what he was doing, and murmured a quick _sorry_.

“Don’t be sorry, baby boy. I’m not complaining, not at all. I was actually very much enjoying you wriggling in my lap like that.”

San let out a soft _oh_ and decided to intentionally grind back into Wooyoung’s groin, blaming his bravery on him being a little sleepy still. Wooyoung let out a surprised gasp, not expecting that from San, which quickly turned into another moan.

He unwrapped one arm from around San’s waist and grabbed his hip instead so that he could guide San’s movements. San undulated his body, smooth body rolls pressing his own body into Wooyoung’s while Wooyoung’s grip on his hipbone guided the movements.

He could feel Wooyoung hardening against his butt and his own cock was well on its way to full hardness as well.

Both of them were panting, the friction feeling delicious.

The intimacy of their position made San feel so wanted, so desired and he could not help but voice his thoughts, wanting Wooyoung to know.

“God, Wooyoung. You make me feel so good, so desired..” he murmured.

Wooyoung gripped his hip a little harder and pulled San’s body into his own a little rougher, grinding his now fully hard cock into San’s cleft.

“That’s because I _want_ you, baby boy. So fucking much, you have no idea of all the things I want to do to you.”

“Tell me, _please_.”

“Are you sure you want to know? Are you sure that you can handle it?” Wooyoung asked him.

San nodded his head, all the while still grinding his butt into Wooyoung’s cock.

“I want to make you forget your own name. I want you to only be able to remember mine and how I made you feel. I want to make you come so often that you’ll be begging me not to touch you anymore because you’re _that_ sensitive.”

San mewled.

“Want to know what I plan on doing to you today baby boy? If you let me.”

San vigorously nodded his head, craving the knowledge even though he already knew that it would destroy him in the best way possible.

“I’m going to start by making you come like this. Me grinding my hard cock into your butt, but not stretching you, not pressing inside of you. I just want you to feel the pressure and the promise that comes with it, want to make you yearn for it. While doing so I’m going to play with your nipples, knowing how sensitive they are. Hearing the sounds you made yesterday when I only touched them for a few minutes drove me crazy, I can’t imagine what you’ll sound like when I continue doing so until you’re coming.”

While Wooyoung was saying these things directly into his ear, San felt his arousal increasing and kept rolling his body back into Wooyoung’s, craving the proximity. He loved the feeling of Wooyoung’s skin against his own, the heat it brought.

“After that, we’re going to take a shower together so that you can catch your breath for a few minutes, because you’re going to need it. I’m going to take such good care of you and get the both of us nice and clean. Once we’ve dried off, I’m going to take you back to bed and I’m going to leave kisses and love bites all over your body. I want to mark you, want to show everybody that you’re mine. I’m going to pay special attention to your thighs, I’m going to mark them up completely so that whenever you sit down or whenever they rub together when you’re walking you’ll think of me, of this.”

San nodded his head unconsciously and Wooyoung had to grin. He loved seeing San like this, eyes closed, head thrown back in order to lean it on his shoulder and body rolling back unconsciously into his. The thing he loved the most though were the little noises San was making. The soft moans, mewls and whispers of his name drove him crazy with want.

San was already very aroused and Wooyoung had not even gotten to his favorite part yet, the part that he had been looking forward to the most.

“You know what else I can’t wait to get my mouth on, baby boy?” Wooyoung asked him, a teasing lilt to his voice.

San bit his bottom lip and shook his head slightly, not wanting to presume things.

“I can’t wait to get my mouth on your butt, baby boy. I’ve been wanting, _craving_ , to eat you out since the first time I saw you walking away from me during the fansign. You have such a gorgeous little butt and the way you wiggle it slightly when you’re walking makes my mouth water. When I’m done marking up your thighs I’m going to ask you to turn around and lie on your stomach. Would you do that for me?”

San nodded his head with fervor.

“I need to hear you say it, beautiful. _Want_ to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Wooyoung.. I want to do anything you ask me to, always,” San whispered.

Wooyoung grinded his hips into San’s butt, letting out a moan after hearing what San had said.

“Fuck, that’s so damn hot to hear you say that. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you. Once you’re lying on your stomach I’m going to run my hands up the back of your thighs, kneading your butt as I reach it. I want to pull apart your cheeks, exposing that enticing hole of yours that keeps calling my name. I can’t wait to see you contracting your muscles unconsciously, making it look as if your hole is winking at me. Only when you’re squirming on the bed, begging me to _do something_ , is when I’ll move in to first bite at your cheeks before licking a big fat stripe up your crack and sucking at your rim. I’m not even going to use any fingers, _yet_. I want to make you come from just my tongue and I’m confident that you can do that, baby.”

San was trembling in Wooyoung’s arms. Nobody had ever done that for him, eating him out. He had wondered for years what it would feel like, having read that it felt absolutely amazing. Hearing that Wooyoung wanted to do that to him, not just to pleasure him but because he himself really wanted to as well, was a major turn on to San. Before San could say anything, Wooyoung continued telling him what he wanted to do to him.

“While you’re catching your breath, I’m going to grab the lube and start warming it up already so that the cold won’t be a shock to your system. After a minute or so, I’m going to coat three of my fingers in lube before slowly pushing the first one inside of you. Having already stretched you a bit with my tongue, it should be quite easy to push inside, very little resistance being present. When you’re ready, I’m going to push in a second finger first to stretch you further, before ultimately pushing in the third. When I feel that you’re properly stretched I’m going to find that special spot inside of you and press into it repeatedly while thrusting my fingers in and out. All while you’re still lying on your stomach, unable to touch your cock as you will hold onto the headboard the whole time, your hands not leaving it until I say that you can.”

San moaned loudly. The idea of being restrained, even though he technically would not be, pushed him closer to the edge.

Wooyoung was still grinding his hips into San’s butt, his hard cock pressing in between San’s cheeks. San craved the feeling, craved the promise it held, the promise Wooyoung’s words held.

“The only way that you’ll get to feel my cock inside of you is if you come from just my tongue and after that just my fingers first. I want to see you lose it. Want to see you in ecstasy.”

San whined noisily and pressed his butt back into Wooyoung’s hips, making Wooyoung’s cock slip between his cheeks once more, the tip catching his rim. He arched his back dramatically at the feeling, it bringing back memories from last night.

Wooyoung’s other hand, the one not holding onto San’s hip, had drifted up San’s chest to play with his nipples as he had promised San. He took hold of San’s right nipple and rubbed it a bit before pinching it, making a whine escape from the back of San’s throat.

“You’ll still be on your stomach when I finally push into you, your hands still up above your head. I’m going to cover your body with mine, entangle your hands with mine, so that the only thing you’ll be able to think about is _me_. I’m going to slowly fuck you, making you feel every inch, making you delirious with want. And you know what the best part will be, baby boy?”

San shook his head, not knowing what Wooyoung was talking about.

“You won’t get to come until I give you permission to do so.”

San was losing it. Hearing Wooyoung telling him what he was going to do to him, while already putting the first part of his plan into motion by grinding his hard cock into San’s butt while playing with his nipples was making him go crazy.

He arched his back again, wanting to feel even closer, wanting to feel Wooyoung’s cock against his rim again.

When it happened again, Wooyoung pinched his nipple hard at the same time and San could not take it anymore. He came all over his own stomach, melodious moans and Wooyoung’s name leaving his mouth.

Wooyoung kept grinding their lower bodies together while San was coming, but let go of his nipples, choosing to trail his hand up San’s chest before gently placing it around the front of San’s throat, though not applying any pressure.

“You’re such a good boy for me, baby, doing exactly what I said.”

San whined a little, craving the praise.

A few minutes passed and San had finally been able to catch his breath.

A question had been on his mind while Wooyoung was explaining what he was going to do to San and he gathered up the courage to ask him, turning around before he did so.

“But what about you?”

“What about me, baby?”

“You’ll do all that to me… while you’re not getting off until the end…”

“Don’t you worry about that, baby. I _want_ to pleasure you, want to make you feel so fucking good.”

“I want to do the same for you, Wooyoung, please. _Please_ let me do the same for you.”

“Fuck, how can I say no when you’re begging me so nicely to let you pleasure me? What do you want, baby boy?”

San leaned up a bit so that he could whisper it into Wooyoung’s ear, wanting to hide his face while saying it.

“I want to suck you off, Wooyoung. Will you let me? Please?”

Wooyoung choked on his breath and had to cough, not expecting San to say _that_. He tightened his hold on San’s waist and pulled San back so that he could look him in the eyes.

San immediately felt a blush creep up his cheeks when being faced with Wooyoung after requesting _that_ and he cast his eyes down, feeling shy.

Wooyoung placed a hand beneath San’s chin and lifted it up so that he’d look Wooyoung in the eyes.

“San, I’ll let you do _anything_ to me.”

San could see the fiery desire in Wooyoung’s eyes, reflecting the desire he felt himself.

“I want to do this for you. Want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Go sit on the edge of the bed, please?”

Wooyoung nodded his head and did as San had asked. In the meantime, San got up from the bed and once Wooyoung was sitting on the edge of the bed he dropped down to his knees in between Wooyoung’s spread legs.

San caressed Wooyoung’s thick thighs with his hands, moving them up and down slowly, loving the feel of them. He looked up at Wooyoung, his beautiful brown eyes barely visible as his pupils were blown wide. Wooyoung groaned at the sight and rubbed San’s lush bottom lip with his thumb. San sucked it into his mouth, unable to resist doing so. Wooyoung had to close his eyes at the sight and San grinned.

He pulled his head back so that Wooyoung’s thumb was released and grabbed Wooyoung’s hand, guiding it to the back of his head.

“Touch me please.”

Wooyoung nodded his head and leaned back a bit, resting his free arm behind him to lean on it. He ran his hand through San’s hair and San keened, craving to be praised.

“Be a good boy for me and make me come,” Wooyoung told him.

San nodded his head vigorously and wrapped his left hand around Wooyoung’s cock. He leaned in, looking up at Wooyoung once more before he licked from the base of his cock to the tip, forcing Wooyoung to close his eyes because of the overwhelming sensations.

Having reached the tip, San placed kitten licks all over it while looking up at Wooyoung innocently with wide eyes.

San took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue teasing Wooyoung’s frenulum by flicking it. Wooyoung sucked in a deep breath, the pleasure already reaching a new high.

San slowly lowered his head down Wooyoung’s cock, trying to take as much of it in as he could. He loved the fullness and moaned.

The vibrations travelled up Wooyoung’s cock and he let out a _fuck baby_ , pulling slightly on San’s hair, which in turn made San moan even louder.

San started bobbing his head up and down, his hand wrapped around the part he could not fit into his mouth. Every time he moved his head up, he sucked hard and let his tongue trace the vein underneath Wooyoung’s cock.

“That’s it baby boy, just like that. Fuck, you’re a natural at this.”

San whined highly in the back of his throat, it coming out slightly muffled as he was still sucking on Wooyoung’s cock.

He wanted to touch himself so badly. He was already hard again, even though he had come only ten minutes ago. The feeling of Wooyoung’s heavy cock on his tongue was incredibly arousing to him and he could not help himself any longer. He let go of Wooyoung’s thigh and brought his hand down to his own erection, wrapping around it.

Before he could even stroke it once, he felt a harsh pull on his hair and looked up, eyes watering.

“Did I say you could touch yourself? That you could make yourself come?”

San lowered his eyes, shaking his head.

“No, Wooyoung,” he mumbled.

“Exactly baby. The only one that’s going to make you come is me.”

San nodded his head and sucked Wooyoung’s cock back into his mouth. He increased the pace, going faster than he had before Wooyoung had reprimanded him. He wanted to make Wooyoung come, wanted Wooyoung to tell him that he had done such a good job.

He now sucked hard on every upstroke, tracing the vein with his tongue every time. With his free hand he teased Wooyoung’s balls, massaging them.

Wooyoung was moaning louder and more often, indicating that he was getting close. He kept running his hand through San’s hair, guiding him, and San loved it.

A minute later and Wooyoung was warning him that he was about to come.

“San, baby boy, I’m going to come…”

San hummed and continued sucking Wooyoung’s cock.

Wooyoung had realized what San was trying to communicate and let out a loud _fuckkk_ , coming down his throat a few seconds later.

San swallowed but kept softly sucking his cock and tracing the underside with his tongue until Wooyoung pulled him off and up into his lap.

His hands settled on San’s butt and he kissed San immediately. San realized that Wooyoung would be able to taste himself on his tongue. The thought aroused him and he pressed his butt back into Wooyoung’s hands as he twisted his tongue around Wooyoung’s.

“Fuck, baby boy. You did so well, took me so well. You think you deserve a reward?” Wooyoung said against San’s lips as his hands trailed up to San’s waist, squeezing it as he reached it.

“Please, please, please,” San mewled.

“Okay baby, because you asked so nicely. Let’s go to the shower to get you all nice and cleaned up so that I can _finally_ get my mouth on that gorgeous butt of yours.”

San quickly got up but did not walk to the bathroom yet, wanting Wooyoung to take his hand and lead him to it.

Wooyoung smiled and got up, taking San’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together. He walked over to the bathroom and San went with him, eyes focused on their interlocked hands.

Once they entered the bathroom, Wooyoung gently pushed San against the sink, his hands settling on San’s hips, and kissed him. San sighed into Wooyoung’s mouth, he loved being treated like this, as if he was the most precious thing in the world to Wooyoung.

He lifted his hands up so that they could rest against Wooyoung’s collarbones and kissed him back. Wooyoung had taken the lead with the kiss and was curling his tongue around San’s tongue before sucking on it softly, making San mewl.

“ _Damn_ baby boy, you sound so enticing. Wait here for a minute while I get the water going and make sure the temperature is pleasant, okay?”

San nodded his head, whispering a _yes, Wooyoung_ to him.

Wooyoung grinned and walked over to the shower to do what he had said. San’s eyes travelled down Wooyoung’s body. From his shoulders that were wider than his own and down his sculpted back before they settled on his round but firm butt.

All he wanted to do at that moment was touch it. Squeeze it. See if it would really make Wooyoung come quickly if he’d continue pressing his nails into it. _Another time though_ , he figured and let his eyes travel down to Wooyoung’s thick and strong thighs for a moment before looking up again.

Wooyoung was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

“Like what you see, beautiful?”

San had to blush at having been caught staring but nodded his head, biting his lip to contain some of his embarrassment.

Wooyoung walked over to him again, one hand settling on his hip while the other reached up, his thumb settling on San’s bottom lip. San released his lip from his teeth’s grasp and looked down shyly.

Wooyoung’s thumb rubbed across San’s lip for a few seconds before Wooyoung lifted San’s chin up in order to kiss him again.

“Let’s get ourselves cleaned up, yeah?”

San nodded and followed Wooyoung into the shower.

Wooyoung had made sure that the water would not hit their faces, keeping their hair dry.

As soon as they were both standing under the water Wooyoung pulled San close, their chests and hips touching. His hands were travelling across San’s skin, fingertips gently touching it.

He had started at San’s shoulders and his hands were now travelling down his back. They reverently touched San’s skin and San felt adored.

“Your skin is so soft, I want to touch it, touch you, all the time.”

San had wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s neck and hid his face in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Wooyoung kissed San’s shoulder before letting his hands travel further down, softly trailing over San’s butt. He let his fingertips linger for a few seconds but did not yet take the small globes of San’s butt in his hands, choosing to trail his fingers down to his thighs first.

As soon as Wooyoung’s fingertips had reached the back of this thighs, San shivered.

“Sensitive?” Wooyoung asked him, to which San let out a barely audible _yes_.

Wanting to make San delirious with want, Wooyoung let his fingers trace the sensitive skin of San’s thighs for a minute or so before trailing them up again.

When he did so, San whined highly in the back of his throat and directly into Wooyoung’s ear.

San knew the back of his thighs were sensitive but he had not know they were _this_ sensitive. He tightened his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, whispering a _please, Wooyoung_.

“What do you want, baby? You have to use your words.”

“Please touch me,” he whispered.

“You have to be more specific than that, baby.”

San could hear the smirk in Wooyoung’s voice. Wanting to wind him up a bit as well, he lifted his head a little bit so that his mouth was directly next to Wooyoung’s ear.

“Please touch my butt, Wooyoung. Want to be nice and clean for you.”

Wooyoung’s hands had grasped San’s butt and he groaned loudly.

One of his hands covered an entire cheek and he had to groan again.

“You feel that, baby boy? You feel how my hands are big enough to cover your gorgeous little butt completely?” he asked San as he squeezed his butt.

San could not stop the sounds that were leaving his mouth. He needed Wooyoung to touch him _more_ , so he pushed his butt back and into his hands even further.

Wooyoung squeezed it once more before letting go for just a few seconds in order to grab the soap. San could hear the bottle being opened and shivered in Wooyoung’s arms, anticipating what was to come.

Wooyoung’s left hand touched San’s right butt cheek, spreading it a little so that his soap-covered right hand could slip in between San’s cheeks. He carefully spread the soap around, not touching San’s rim yet. Only after San whined again did he do so, his fingers gently rubbing it.

Wooyoung made sure they were both thoroughly cleaned before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. He dried off San first, wanting to take care of him, before drying himself off.

He grabbed San’s hand, lacing their fingers together again and guided him back to the bedroom.

When they had reached the bed he let go of San’s hand and settled his hands on his waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

“Lie down, baby boy,” Wooyoung whispered against San’s lips. San did as he was told, settling on his stomach, his face resting on his folded arms.

He could feel the bed dipping behind him and felt Wooyoung settling in between his spread legs.

As soon as Wooyoung’s hands touched the back of his thighs he let out a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can also still find me on twitter @jonstargaryens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal life and subsequent writer's block got in the way, hence the very late update.. I'm sorry :'(.
> 
> [This](https://twitter.com/jonstargaryens/status/1210535775567257600) gif sets the tone for this chapter.

A gasp left his mouth as soon as Wooyoung’s hands touched the back of his thighs and squeezed them softly. Even though he had anticipated the touch, it still made him shiver.

Wooyoung’s hands slowly trailed down his legs, caressing them.

“Your legs are so soft and smooth…,” Wooyoung murmured, so low it seemed as if he was talking to himself.

San had to blush at the remark, but chose not to reply to it as he wasn’t sure he would be able to form a coherent reply.

Wooyoung trailed his hands up San’s legs again and as soon as he had reached his thighs he leaned forward, tracing the back of San’s left thigh with his lips. San tensed up at the feeling, not having expected it, but relaxed again after a second or two. Wooyoung chuckled and San could feel the vibrations against his thigh.

“Everything okay, baby?”

San, embarrassed, nodded his head quickly before hiding it in his arms again.

Wooyoung grinned and lowered his lips to the back of San’s thigh again, slowly moving up towards where his thigh met his butt. On his journey up, he left kisses all over San’s thigh. Some were gentle and soft, others were designed to leave their mark. He nipped at the skin on the inside of San’s thigh with his teeth, making San gasp. He continued sucking and nipping at the same spot until a red mark started to bloom, marking the skin.

San could barely contain himself. Wooyoung’s actions were pushing him towards the edge of oversensitivity. Within the span of two minutes his cock had fully hardened and was now trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He tried rolling his hips to get some friction but Wooyoung’s hands quickly took hold of his hips, stopping him.

“Nuh-uh baby boy. Remember what I said? The only one that is allowed to make you come is me.”

San whined highly in the back of his throat, unable to keep it in any longer.

“Sshh, be a good boy, baby. I’ll make it worth it if you are.”

San nodded his head unconsciously, hiding his face in his arms once more.

Wooyoung lowered his mouth again, this time to the back of San’s right thigh, wanting to lavish kisses upon that one as well. He sucked two love bites into it, one on the inside and one in the middle, before moving up towards the crease where San’s thigh met his butt.

Having reached it, Wooyoung traced it with his tongue and bit into the fleshy part on the bottom of San’s butt, making San’s legs twitch.

His hands soon followed his mouth up towards San’s butt and he grasped both cheeks in his hands, his thumbs rubbing into the crease where it met San’s thighs. He squeezed both cheeks in his hands for a minute, his lips leaving kisses near the top of San’s cleft.

He pulled apart San’s cheeks, exposing his hole. The pinkish color of it was so enticing it made him want to lean in immediately. However, before doing so he wanted to hear San beg for it. He pushed his cheeks together again and nipped at the cleft, his tongue darting out and leaving little licks across it.

San’s breath hitched in his throat. He needed some friction, some stimulation _badly_.

Wooyoung pulled apart his cheeks once more and leaned in a little bit. He still did not touch San’s rim though, but just breathed out over it, making San shiver. San was contracting his muscles unconsciously, making his hole wink at Wooyoung. Desire coursed through Wooyoung’s veins upon seeing that. He breathed over San’s hole once more, making him squirm.

San couldn’t take it anymore, he had been curious about being eaten out for years and now it was finally within reach. By someone that he desperately wanted nonetheless.

“ _Please_ , Wooyoung…,” he whispered.

“Use your words, baby boy. Tell me what you want,” Wooyoung smirked.

San muttered something but Wooyoung couldn’t hear what was being said.

“You will have to speak more clearly, baby.”

San knew he had to say it out loud. Wooyoung loved teasing him like this and if he did not say it he would not get it until he gave in and did voice what he wanted.

“Please, _please_ , use your tongue on me. Eat me out, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung bit at San’s left butt cheek in response.

“Your wish is my command, my love,” Wooyoung said and as soon as the words had left his mouth he closed the last remaining bit of distance and licked a fat stripe up San’s cleft.

San yelped, a high-pitched moan leaving his mouth soon after.

Wooyoung grinned, but quickly set his mind to the task ahead. He _loved_ eating someone out. Loved the pleasure it gave the other person. Loved the rawness of it and loved that it was a taboo to most people.

The majority of people saw it as something that was dirty. He, however, saw it as pure, unadulterated pleasure. He could drive the other person to the edge of insanity with it and thoroughly enjoyed doing so.

And that was exactly what he was planning on doing to San, bring him to the edge of insanity because of the overwhelming pleasure that he would give him.

He licked another stripe up San’s cleft, kissing the inside of San’s left butt cheek afterwards before trailing his lips over to his rim. Having reached it, he ghosted a breath over it. He waited with bated breath for a few seconds, wanting to see if San would do or say anything.

He was not disappointed. After a few seconds of waiting, San had grown impatient with Wooyoung not doing anything and had pushed his hips up and into Wooyoung’s face.

“Shh, baby boy. Good things come to those who wait,” Wooyoung teased.

A blush appeared on San’s face.

“Please Wooyoung..”

He took pity on him and placed one last kiss on the swell of San’s butt.

“As you wish.”

Using his hands to spread San’s cheeks once more, he leaned in and directly placed a kiss on his rim, making San’s whole body quiver. He traced his tongue in circles around it, purposefully avoiding the center of it until a short whine left the back of San’s throat.

He grinned. He loved the fact that San’s pleasure was in his hands, that San trusted him completely with it. Wanting to reward him for that, he pointed his tongue and pushed against San’s hole, his tongue slipping in a tiny bit.

San’s hips spasmed so Wooyoung released his hold on San’s right butt cheek and moved his hand to his hipbone to try and keep him somewhat still.

He retracted his tongue and sucked on San’s rim, tracing it with his tongue. Above him, he could hear San releasing soft, tiny moans almost continuously. He sucked on his rim again, skimming his teeth over it, before pulling back an inch or so.

“I want to hear you, baby. You don’t have to keep anything in.”

San nodded his head almost unconsciously, unable to speak. He could feel Wooyoung’s breath puffing out against his hole as he spoke and it was driving him insane.

Before he knew it, Wooyoung’s tongue was back against his rim, teasing it open. He could feel Wooyoung pushing his face up between San’s cheeks, pushing his tongue into his hole, licking inside of him.

He could not help it, he had to chase the feeling of Wooyoung’s tongue when it left his rim. A whine left his throat as he pushed his hips up towards Wooyoung’s face again, consequences be damned.

Wooyoung had to grin. San was completely at his mercy. Choosing to indulge him for just a second, he swirled his tongue across his rim again, before biting his left cheek harshly.

A loud yelp left San’s throat, turning into a moan shortly after.

“It seems that my punishments for you misbehaving are not truly punishments after all, baby boy,” Wooyoung said, his breath ghosting over San’s hole.

The need to come made San incoherent, a string of words that didn’t make any sense leaving his mouth.

Taking pity on him, Wooyoung used both his hands to open San’s cheeks up completely, allowing him to push his face between them as far as he could, before grabbing San’s hips, pulling him up towards his face even further.

Not giving San a chance to catch his breath, he thrust his tongue inside of him. He massaged San’s inner walls with his tongue, utterly devouring him. He had to grin at the reaction that grazing his teeth against San’s rim got him and did it once more, wanting to make San even more delirious with want.

Unable to take it any longer, San started pushing his hips up and into Wooyoung’s face more and more, needing the stimulation. Doing so made the tip of his cock drag across the comforter slightly, providing just the small bit of stimulation he needed in order to reach his peak.

San started to babble while still pushing his hips up into Wooyoung’s face, which made Wooyoung realize that he was on the precipice.

Wooyoung pulled his tongue back and sucked harshly on San’s rim. His teeth grazing it again was the final straw, pushing San over the edge.

High-pitched moans mixed with Wooyoung’s name left San’s throat as he came all over the comforter, some of it also spilling on himself.

Wooyoung traced San’s rim with his tongue one more time, making San whine and pull away slightly due to the oversensitivity. He gently lowered San’s hips to the bed, before leaning over him, his mouth next to San’s ear.

“Hands up baby, hold on to the headboard for me.”

San moved his hands up, grabbing the headboard as he was told to do.

“You’re such a good boy, baby. So good to me,” Wooyoung murmured into his ear, making San feel warm inside. He _wanted_ to be good for Wooyoung and Wooyoung telling him that he was made him feel incredible.

Wooyoung smiled at San being so obedient and reached over towards the nightstand to grab the lube. He opened the tube and spread some of the lube on the fingers of his right hand. Rubbing them together, he started to warm up the lube so that it would not be too cold to the touch for San.

Reaching out with his left hand, Wooyoung trailed his hand up San’s body, starting at his left ankle and trailing it all the way up to his shoulder. As soon as his fingertips reached San’s upper thigh, shivers started to wrack his body. Wooyoung, sitting in between San’s legs still, leaned over and left a few kisses on the back of San’s thigh.

Sensing that the lube had warmed up enough, he sat up again.

“Are you ready for my fingers, baby boy?”

San had barely come down from his last orgasm, but did not want to disappoint so he nodded his head.

“Words, baby. Use your words.”

“Y-yes, I’m ready.”

Using his left hand to pull apart San’s cheeks, he pushed the index finger of his right hand against San’s rim. Sensing little to no resistance thanks to his tongue’s ministrations earlier, he slowly pushed it in after a second or so.

San could _feel_ everything. Whenever another one of Wooyoung’s knuckles was pushed past his rim a whine left his throat.

When it was fully inside of San, Wooyoung wiggled it around a bit, trying to find _that_ spot inside of San.

He did not immediately locate it, so he pulled back his finger and lined up his middle finger next to it, pushing both inside of San. San’s rim still did not put up a lot of resistance, but Wooyoung wanted to be sure he was not hurting San so he waited for a few seconds to let him get used to the intrusion.

As soon as San started to push his butt back into Wooyoung’s hand, he knew he was ready. He started scissoring his fingers a bit to loosen San up, knowing he needed it in order to not be in any pain.

He turned his fingers around so that the pads of them were facing towards San’s tummy and started pressing against San’s insides, once more looking for _that_ spot.

It only took him three presses of his fingers to find it, San’s high-pitched moan letting him know he had. Grinning to himself, he kept pressing his fingers against it, not letting San catch his breath at any point.

Short and breathy little moans were continuously leaving San’s mouth and he was unconsciously grinding his hips against the comforter again, alerting Wooyoung that he was close.

Pulling back his fingers, he lined up his ring finger next to them and pushed all three fingers in, stretching San even further. Wanting to give San time again to get used to the fullness, he waited with moving his fingers, but San was immediately moving his hips, chasing the stimulation.

Sensing that his baby just could not help it anymore, Wooyoung decided not to scold him this time. Instead he twisted his fingers again and started pressing against that special spot continuously.

“If only you could see yourself baby, stretched around my fingers like this, pushing back on them. I can’t wait to see you stretched around my cock. Can’t wait to hold you down with my own body covering yours.”

San was feeling delirious with desire. He just _wanted_. Wanted to come. Wanted Wooyoung. Wanted his cock. There was no room for any other thoughts.

Wooyoung had stilled his hand, wanting to see if San would chase it, which he immediately did. Seeing San fuck himself back on his fingers like that made Wooyoung even harder than he already was. San was a sight to behold.

Wanting to reward his baby, he started moving his hand again, pushing the pads of his fingers into San’s spot.

It only took a dozen or so more thrusts before San arched his back dramatically, baring his neck. Cum started spilling from his cock and he started clenching around Wooyoung’s fingers. Wanting to prolong San’s orgasm, Wooyoung kept pushing his fingers against his spot.

It wasn’t until a soft _please_ left San’s lips that he gently pulled them out, wiping them on the comforter before lying down on his side and pulling San towards him, sensing that he needed a minute or two to come down from his high before they could continue. He was shivering in Wooyoung’s arms, the remnants of his orgasm still affecting his body.

Wooyoung kissed the side of his neck tenderly.

“Are you okay, baby?”

Unable to form a coherent reply, San nodded his head and squeezed Wooyoung’s hand.

“You don’t need a break?”

San vehemently shook his head, pushing his butt back and into Wooyoung’s groin, making him moan softly.

“Then lie down on your stomach again and get comfortable.”

San quickly did as he was told, avoiding the wet spot he had left behind. He grabbed a thin pillow, placing it under his head and grabbed another, slightly thicker pillow and placed it under his hips.

“Hands up and next to your pretty face, baby.”

Blushing, San quickly did so.

Wooyoung placed himself in between San’s thighs again and lowered his hands to San’s butt cheeks, squeezing them softly.

“Good boy.”

San wiggled his hips a bit, pushing his butt further into Wooyoung’s hands.

“Impatient are we?” Wooyoung murmured.

San’s only reply was to once again push his butt into Wooyoung’s hands.

Wooyoung’s hands left San’s butt, a whine leaving San’s throat as they did.

“If you want me in you, we’re going to need lube, baby,” Wooyoung said, unable to hold back the teasing tone his voice carried.

A pretty red blush spread across San’s face.

Wooyoung opened up the lube and squeezed some directly onto his cock, making himself hiss because of the cold. He quickly enveloped his cock in his right hand to spread the lube and warm it up a bit.

He tried not to get lost in the feeling of touching himself, knowing something far better was going to happen soon, but he could not resist swirling his thumb around the head once or twice, spreading the precum around and mixing it with the lube.

“Are you ready, baby boy?”

San nodded, a soft _please_ leaving his lips.

Wooyoung reached towards the nightstand to grab a condom, but his movements were halted by San, who had reached out.

“Please, I want to feel _you_ …”

“Okay, baby, whatever you want.”

Wooyoung wiped his lube-covered hand off on the comforter before using it to spread San’s cheeks. Grabbing the base off his cock with his other hand, he pressed the head of it against San’s rim, before gradually pushing in, not stopping until he bottomed out, hips pressed flush to San’s butt.

He started leaning over San, his hands coming up to tangle with San’s up near his face. Once his front was fully pressed against San’s back, he started moving, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again. He repeated this a few times before pressing his groin completely against San’s butt, pushing his cock in as deeply as possible.

The quick, harsh movements made San moan continuously, breathy little _uh’s_ leaving his mouth in rapid succession.

Wooyoung pressing his hips flush against his butt, however, made him try to arch his back, as the tip of Wooyoung’s cock was pressing up against _that_ spot, making black spots appear in front of San’s eyes.

“Do you feel that, baby boy? Feel how we fit together like two puzzle pieces? You were made for me and I was made for you,” Wooyoung murmured into San’s ear, squeezing San’s hands with his own. All the while rotating his hips to press into that spot inside of San again and again.

San could only nod fiercely, unable to string together any sentences. His senses were being forced into overdrive. All he could hear was Wooyoung whispering into his ear. Black spots were covering his vision more and more. The only thing he could feel was Wooyoung, he felt him everywhere.

Wooyoung, noticing that San was nearing the edge, started thrusting again, wanting San to come one last time before allowing himself to lose himself in the pleasure he was experiencing.

It only took six more thrusts before a long wail left San’s throat and his rim started to contract around Wooyoung’s cock, signaling that San was coming.

“That’s it, my love. Come for me.”

San could not even reply. All he could do was surrender himself to the pleasure he was experiencing.

San’s rim clenching around Wooyoung’s cock again and again is what pushed Wooyoung over the edge. A loud groan left his mouth, and he pressed himself to San’s back fully, not even leaving an inch of space between them.

His face was next to San’s neck and he pressed his lips to it, all the while still thrusting his hips in and out of San’s body slightly, chasing the last remnants of his orgasm.

Thirty seconds later, all the tension left both of their bodies.

“You did so amazingly, baby boy. I’m so proud of you,” Wooyoung murmured into San’s ear, making him flush with pride.

Wooyoung sat up slowly and pulled out his cock, a string of cum connecting the tip of it to San’s rim for a second or two before the string broke.

“ _Fuck_ , baby. You look so good like this…” Wooyoung said, his thumb pressing into San’s rim to push the cum back into him.

San wiggled his hips, whispering that it was _too sensitive_.

Wooyoung lied back down, this time next to San, who had turned his head to the side, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to run us a warm bath okay? I want to clean you up, take care of you, spoil you.”

A soft _okay_ left San’s lips. Wooyoung pressed one more kiss to San’s lips before he got up and walked to the bathroom, quickly plugging the tub and turning on the water to fill it up. He grabbed the bubble bath product that the hotel provided and put some into the tub.

When it had filled up, he turned off the water and walked back to the bedroom.

When he had reached San, he bent down and told him to turn to his back. Once San had, he picked him up bridal-style and carried him to the bathroom.

San hid his face in Wooyoung’s neck while he was being carried, but did not have the energy to protest against being carried, he was too tired.

Having reached the bathtub, Wooyoung carefully set San down on his feet, before stepping into the tub himself, all the while holding onto San’s hand.

San used Wooyoung’s hand to steady himself before also stepping into the tub. Both of them carefully sat down, facing the same way. San scooted back so that his back was resting against Wooyoung’s front, needing the support. Wooyoung’s arms were wrapped around his stomach, cuddling him close, and his own hands were covering Wooyoung’s.

He leaned his head back on Wooyoung’s shoulder and sighed happily, before pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s jaw line.

They soaked in the warm water for a good twenty minutes or so, neither of them feeling the need to talk as they were comfortable in each other’s arms.

After a while, Wooyoung grabbed a washcloth, lathered it up with some soap and started to wash San’s body. Enjoying the attention, San simply let him do as he pleased, moving forward a bit when asked so that Wooyoung could reach his back.

San sat back again against Wooyoung’s chest when Wooyoung whispered into his ear.

“Do you want me to clean you _there_ too, baby?”

San blushed, but nodded his head.

When Wooyoung’s hand, covered by the washcloth, reached its destination San hid his face in Wooyoung’s neck.

It was incredibly intimate, what Wooyoung was doing, but San trusted him completely.

Once Wooyoung had finished, he put the washcloth to the side and pressed a kiss to the top of San’s head. San lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s lips, before softly asking him if it was his turn now.

Wooyoung smiled softly and handed him a clean washcloth. San turned around carefully, so that he was facing Wooyoung, and lathered the washcloth up with soap. He gently cleaned Wooyoung’s body, asking him to turn around as well so that he could reach his back.

He pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s shoulder before cheekily lowering his hand to Wooyoung’s groin to clean him there as well, making Wooyoung choke on a cough.

Wooyoung turned around after San was done so that they were facing each other again. He grabbed the shower head that was attached to the taps and turned it on, before telling San to lean his head back a little so that he could wet his hair in order to wash it.

He turned the shower head off again after having wet San’s hair and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirted a bit on his hand and started lathering San’s hair up with it, massaging his scalp as he did so.

San’s eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was gracing his face and Wooyoung could not help but stare, counting himself _very_ lucky for having this boy walk into his life like he had.

After a minute or so, he turned on the shower head again and rinsed out the shampoo. San grabbed hold of the shower head afterwards and told Wooyoung to lean his head back a bit so that he could do that same for him.

Once both of them were thoroughly clean, Wooyoung pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub so the water could be drained and they both got out of the tub.

He grabbed a big fluffy towel and turned towards San and started to dry him off gently before doing to same to himself.

Being dry again, they walked towards the bedroom and realized they could not sleep under the comforter that was currently on the bed, as it was a complete mess.

Wooyoung quickly stripped the comforter off the bed and put it in the bathroom they had just vacated, before walking to the linen closet, grabbing the spare comforter and placing it on the bed.

“Let’s get some sleep, okay baby?”

San nodded and pulled back the comforter on his side of the bed before getting in.

Wooyoung turned off the main light and walked back to the bed, the light from the lamp on the night stand allowing him to see where he was going.

He got into bed and under the comforter as well and leaned over San’s body, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

“I want you to know you mean a lot to me, baby boy,” he whispered against San’s lips.

“You mean a lot to me too, Wooyoung..” San whispered back, pressing their lips together again afterwards.

Wooyoung pulled his head back and smiled softly at San.

“Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

San nodded. Wooyoung leaned back and turned off the lamp on the night stand, darkness surrounding them.

San had turned around so that his back was facing Wooyoung and Wooyoung scooted up close to him, wrapping his arm around San’s waist.

He pressed one more kiss to the side of San’s neck.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

“You too, Wooyoungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued love and support! I will finish this fic, I promise!
> 
> Keep an eye out for the [CAW Fic Fest](https://twitter.com/CAWFicFest)!  
> I've submitted a Woosan oneshot that will be revealed in the next week or so :).
> 
> Update: It's been revealed! You can find it here: [Floriography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915391).
> 
> If you're interested in joining our CAW (Chaotic Atiny Writers) discord server, send me a DM on twitter! (@jonstargaryens)


End file.
